


Stranger/異鄉人

by dreamdeath



Series: SCID [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdeath/pseuds/dreamdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>一名查無身分的死者被發現陳屍在布朗克斯的廉價旅館。<br/>憑藉遺留現場的線索，特搜組幾乎是不費吹灰之力將兇手緝捕歸案。<br/>然而事件是否就此終了？<br/>兇手又是出於什麼目的在殺死死者後，殘忍地割下手臂上的皮膚？</p><p>以往合作的馬丁年屆退休，特殊犯罪搜查組在同時迎來新任檢察官，布蘭登‧伊茲。<br/>又是什麼理由，布蘭登處處針對向來好相處的警探，丹佐‧悉德尼？<br/> </p><p>「不將個人情緒帶到工作中是常識吧？」<br/>眼見緊繃的氣氛一觸即發，追查真相的步調同樣慢不得，然而不對盤的兩人碰上的第一個困難便是人際問題。<br/>如此一來，兩人是否真能夠聯手偵破案件？</p><p>或許冥冥之中自有安排，這看似尋常的命案，竟會扯出常年蟄伏於平靜之下的巨大陰謀。<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

「不、唔──」  
來不及呼出口的尖叫聲被阻隔在厚實的掌心之中，驚恐地甩著腦袋試圖掙脫，然而今晚汲入過多的酒精令女人使不上勁，兩手只能本能地摳抓男人橫在自己面前的手臂，直到後腦受到一記重擊。  
悶哼出聲，女人捂著吃痛的部位，感覺到溼熱的液體逐漸潤濕了指縫，視線迷濛，越發不清明的意識想不透為何會招來殺身之禍。

沒了男人的牽制，無力支撐自己的女人癱倒在地，不斷流失的血液一併帶走逃跑的氣力，望著步步逼近的高大身影，相對瘦弱的女人只能徒勞地蠕動試圖遠離危險。  
燈光下，慘白牆面上映出退無可退的嬌小身影，下一秒，只見扭曲的巨大倒影身手緊緊掐住女人的喉管。  
扳不開奪走氧氣的元兇，女人踢瞪著雙腿，像條擱淺的魚大張著嘴極力呼吸，很快地，曾經靈動的冰藍色瞳孔擴散失焦，垂軟的手再也無力抵抗，抹花的紅豔唇彩在毫無血色的臉上顯得格外怵目驚心。


	2. Chapter 2

刺耳的手機鈴聲總在不合時宜的時間響起，只見一條膚色黝黑的手臂自鼓起的被單中伸出，精準地抓住惱人的聲源，「喂？」略啞的聲線仍透出濃濃的睡意。  
「有案件。」  
「我不進局裡直接過去，地點在哪裡？」  
聽聞電話另一頭捎來的消息，丹佐雙眸暗了幾分不自覺皺起眉頭。  
切斷通話的同時看了眼手機螢幕上顯示的時間，不過五點半，離平日的起床時間還有一個多小時，然而夏日的早晨總是來得特別早，瞪著窗外已經亮得刺眼的陽光，男人抹了把臉終究認份地告別被窩。  
沒了晨浴的時間，丹佐只能匆匆洗漱，關上冷氣隨意換了件衣服便要趕往指定地址，當然出門前不忘在餐桌上留了張紙條，給那顯然還在熟睡的暫時住客。

 

幸運地避開曼哈頓可怕的人潮高峰期，從崔兒喜驅車到案發地點只花了差不多三十分鐘，和守在門口的員警確認後，丹佐依指示找著了現場，只見先一步趕到的鑑識和法醫在封鎖線內忙碌著，此時閃光燈正亮個不停。  
無人招呼的丹佐也不在意，沒有去打擾同仁，雙手插在外套口袋，避開人最多的屍體周圍，在不大的房內隨意蹓躂。

這是間位於布朗克斯的廉價旅館。  
布朗克斯以龍蛇雜處聞名，旅館理當也不例外，自然而然地與週遭的特種行業形成一種互相依附的生態。重點僅在提供短暫生意場所的房間內自然沒什麼裝潢，甫一推開門便是衝鼻的霉味，不知道是否還能使用的老舊電視、隱隱有些泛黃的床單、沾了水漬的牆紙，還有藏污納垢的浴室。  
還沒六點，對於夜伏晝出的人門而言正是熟睡的時候。被吵醒的房客光著膀子探出房門正打算破口大罵，在瞧見鮮黃的封鎖線時猛地一噎，只是罵咧咧嘟囔了幾句便碰一聲將門重新摔上。

無人將那段小插曲放在心上，約恩更加在意手上的案件，「發現了什麼嗎？」  
「不、什麼都沒有，有些陳年汙垢和頭髮，但依照這旅館的環境規格極可能是前幾個房客所留下的，至於死者八成是還沒來得及使用。」  
隔著橡膠手套捏起一根半長不短的髮絲，將證物袋裝妥，蹲在浴室角落的丹佐這才站起身來，朝門邊的約恩無奈地搖了搖頭。  
「道格沒來？」  
「組長來過但很快就離開了，說局裡有事。」  
「報案人是誰？」  
沒有太過糾結對自家隊長而言什麼會比現場勘驗來得重要，話題很快又重回正題。  
「艾比恩達‧史密斯，兼任旅館櫃檯和打掃員。」  
揚了揚眉，丹佐笑道：「這麼早的客房服務？」  
「據史密斯的說法是聽老闆指揮來趕人的，因為死者房間只訂了一晚，但三天過去始終沒有退房，敲門也無人回應，所以趁著大半夜打算把膽敢住霸王旅館的傢伙直接撵出去。」  
丹佐沒再回應，只是裝模作樣地嘖了嘖嘴邊走近死者，「早，克萊兒。」順道和一旁拍照的長髮鑑識官打了聲招呼。

縱然已是夏季的尾巴，屍體三天都悶在房內，空氣中彌漫的氣味仍舊不好聞，屍體已經開始腐敗，即便如此也能看出死者生前是個外型亮麗的高挑美女，擰著眉，丹佐的視線很快逡巡了一圈，最後膠著在死者的左手臂。  
「死因是勒斃嗎？」  
「是的，臉部青紫腫脹和結膜出血都是機械性窒息的特徵，加上脖子上的抓痕幾乎可以判斷死因，這可憐的女孩先是被重擊腦部，之後被慘忍地剝奪呼吸的權利。」  
這回為丹佐解答的是正脫下橡膠手套的法醫，有些年紀的紅髮女郎望著死者的目光滿是憐憫，「至於左手臂上的傷應該是被蝴蝶刀一類的小刀造成的，看起來表皮層被剝除了，但這只是初步勘驗的結果，剩下的要回去做進一步檢查才能夠確定。」

「兇手是男性？」  
「就脖子上的傷痕研判，有極大的可能。」  
「謝了，尤金妮亞。」起身站開一些好讓同仁將死者裝進屍袋，轉身忙碌以前，不忘和要先一步離開的法醫道別：「晚點見。」  
「我會期待你的到來，小帥哥。」  
樂得接過飛吻，黑人警探咧嘴笑了笑，回過頭指著散落在地的染血碎片，問道：「嘿約恩，除了這些碎片花瓶，有找到任何和傷口符合的利刃嗎？」  
「沒有，克萊兒妳有看見嗎？」  
「沒有，就和丹佐剛剛說得一樣，這個房間很乾淨。」忙著採集指紋的鑑識官頭也沒抬。  
「看來是兇手帶走了呢。」  
閉上眼深呼吸，腦中幾乎是隨之浮現三天前房間所發生的情景。

一個不足三十歲的年輕女孩和男伴──也許是男客──一塊走進房間，衣服也沒脫，兩人還沒來得及使用房內任何設施，便讓人由後方以花瓶敲擊後腦，失去逃跑能力的女孩被男人死死掐住頸項只能徒勞掙扎，死後甚至出於不明原因讓人剝走了左上臂的皮膚。  
若是男客，那是有過恩怨的熟客嗎？否則都特地付錢來到旅館了，什麼都還沒享受到，第一次見面的人會這麼急著將她殺死嗎？  
重重呼出一口氣的同時重新睜開眼，視線落在沾染血漬的深色地毯，黑人警探動也不動，眉頭不自覺攏成一座小山，直到思緒讓人打斷。

「嘿、傻大個別杵在這裡影響我們做事，該幹什麼就幹什麼去。」  
聽聞金髮青年毫不留情的驅逐令，丹佐不禁菀爾。  
「沒什麼好擔心的，外頭好幾個人守著呢。」  
只見另一頭的女孩也衝自己擺手，丹佐一聳肩索性順應民意，畢竟案件的確不是光留在犯罪現場就能憑空偵破。

 

◆　◇　◆

大咧咧地敲響旅館內每一間房門，除了層出不窮的粗話，丹佐毫不意外吃了幾次閉門羹。最後又到旅館現場附近的商家走訪了一回，一個上午很快便過去，拎著收穫的監視器影片和充當午餐的三明治回到座落在帕克洛大街的總部，廣場一如以往地忙碌。  
和熟識的保全寒喧幾句總算是等來了電梯，樓層並不高，但稱不上新穎的設備速度實在不快，顯示面板上的數字慢騰騰地增加，最後叮一聲，在七樓停了下來。

丹佐這才推開辦公室的玻璃門，只見前一瞬間快步掠過的人影沒預警停下去勢，猛地轉過頭來：「哎丹佐回來了啊，時間剛好。」  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
「你知道馬丁要退休了吧，今天正式和大家介紹新任的檢察官。」  
順著道格拉斯的目光望去，只見一抹頎長的背影正和馬丁相談甚歡，從丹佐的角度看不見男人的表情，但從站姿不難辨別出對方性格比大咧咧的老檢察官來得拘謹許多。

「其他人呢？」  
「約恩和克萊兒比你早回來，聊了幾句之後都各自忙去了，你剛好趕在新檢察官伊茲離開前回來，免得改天碰上了也不認識。」拍了拍黑人警探的肩，沒有什麼組長作派的道格拉斯打趣道。  
與此同時，遠處的兩人也不知說了些什麼，雙雙回頭望了一眼。  
「總會有機會的……」  
目光尚未對上，然而那並非初見的面孔令丹佐有些錯愕，畢竟印象深刻短時間內怎麼樣也忘不了，眸色不著痕跡地暗了暗，語尾未落的聲線顯得有些漫不經心，思緒不自覺回到多日以前。  
在每個上班族都喜歡的星期五傍晚，那是上西城一間評價不錯的餐廳，拗不住朋友苦苦哀求，縱使可以想像即將發生的情景，丹佐終究是如期赴約，一如預期當時的氣氛實在稱不上美好。  
剛送上的前菜沙拉和濃湯被晾在一旁，三人卻恍若未見。  
而是你瞧我我瞧你談判似地互相打量，眼見求合的沒了希望，於是最初的晚餐邀約者，身著一身筆挺西裝的男人終是耐不住性子咬牙切齒地吐出嘲諷：「這麼快就勾搭上新的男人真是有一套，昆西‧霍恩比。」  
「嘴巴放乾淨點，別讓人以為紐約時報的主編都是這種貨色。」被點名的昆西連眉也沒挑，反唇相稽。  
「原來你還有所謂的羞恥心，在你主動勾撘上我的時候。」  
「如果你所暗示的是你那刻意隱瞞的已婚事實，那我的確很抱歉，對你的妻子。」只聽一頭金棕髮色的記者三言兩語便道盡了前情提要，置身事外的警探只是暗嘆已經不是第一回碰上這種事的男人總是眼光不佳，唯一值得慶幸的是昆西分手時的決絕。

「少說得事不關己好抬高身價！如果不是你這個渾蛋──」手掌猛地拍擊桌面，男人越發失控的情緒輕而易舉地引來旁人的側目。  
「我想我們沒有必要再浪費彼此的時間，你自便吧。」  
落下一句，邊扯著始終沒有機會發話的警探起身便要轉身離去。  
「該死的昆西‧霍恩比你別想耀武揚威之後一走了之！」動也沒動過的餐盤哐噹一聲讓男人一把掀翻，乳白色的濃湯恰好全灑上倒楣路人的衣服上。

饒是丹佐再不懂行情也能看出男人這一身行頭要價不菲，顧不上兩人還在吵些什麼，連忙拿著餐巾紙亡羊補牢，嘴上不忘道歉：「抱歉！先生真的很抱歉，我們會賠償的。」  
「不用了。」  
丹佐正暗忖著這回竟是意外碰上了好心人，卻不想男人一句涼颼颼的諷刺便落了下來：「大庭廣眾拉拉扯扯，是怕人不知道你們一桌都是同志嗎？」超乎預期的發言讓丹佐動作一頓，眨了眨眼，抬眸對上男人明顯不耐煩的目光。  
無暇思索有幾分熟悉的面孔是哪裡見過，縱使心裡不舒服，自知理虧的丹佐仍舊好脾氣地又賠了幾句不是，直到目送男人轉身離去。

「什麼態度，不過就一件衣服我還賠不起嗎？」  
「少說這些，分明是我們不對。」收回視線，丹佐架了個不重的拐子讓嘟嘟囔囔的昆西消停些。  
這麼一鬧架也吵不下去了，只見眾人議論紛紛，昆西瞪了丟人的前男友一眼拉著飢腸轆轆的警探便往外走。

「還沒結帳。」  
「當然是那渾蛋結帳，全都是他惹的事。」  
餐點就在眼前卻沒能吃上一口，並非當事人的警探關心的是他的晚餐，「我餓了，你請客。」  
「好，吃完去你家。」  
「為什麼？」  
「借我住幾天避避風頭。」畢竟負責不同領域，兩人在公司碰上的機會不多，但依昆恩對男人的了解，對方極有可能會在自家住所外蹲點。  
「我要雙份的菲力。」  
沒能拒絕的丹佐終究是被一頓晚餐收買了，而昆西這麼一待就待了近一個星期，屋主沒有發話，他倒也借住得心安理得。

還想著就算印象不佳也該上前簡單打個招呼，卻沒想洪亮的嗓聲先一步傳來，「嘿、丹佐，我們剛好說到你。」微胖的老檢察官兩頰堆滿了笑意，顯然是發現了丹佐。  
「馬丁，準備好享受你的退休生活了嗎？」  
「當然，我等不及了。替你介紹一下，這是接任職務的布蘭登‧伊茲，前景看好的年輕人才，丹佐你可別拖他後腿。」  
「馬丁別說得像我拖過後腿似的。」  
笑著反駁馬丁的揶揄，黑人警探朝金髮的檢察官伸出手，「丹佐‧悉德尼，希望日後合作愉快。」  
「原來你是警察，幸會。」  
只見布蘭登眉梢輕挑，鏡片後的藍眸因為反光而瞧不出情緒，丹佐只能清晰地感覺一道毫不避諱的視線在身上來回逡巡，加之聽上去有些尖銳的語氣，丹佐越發肯定日後與男人的相處必然不會太順利。

「咦、原來你們已經認識啦？」  
眼珠轉了轉，丹佐還在猶豫如何回應，布蘭登已經輕描淡寫地答道：「曾經見過。」  
「沒關係，年輕人很快就能夠打成一片了。」  
對於馬丁的結論丹佐沒有反駁，畢竟男人成為新任的合作檢察官已是不爭的事實，唯一能做的就是接受，職場人際關係也許是個重要議題，但此時沒有時間讓丹佐多想，「你們聊，我得先忙了。」揚了揚手中的物件，黑人警探有些歉然地朝兩人笑了笑。


	3. Chapter 3

法醫室在整層樓最末端的位置，燈光亮得幾乎刺眼，純白與金屬的基調透出一絲不帶溫度的冰冷，早已習慣這份孤寂的尤金妮亞兀自忙碌著，幾乎完成的屍檢已經到了最後縫合的階段。  
縱使是沒了痛覺和呼吸的對象，低垂著眉眼，紅髮的法醫仍舊十分專注。

幾乎是在尤金妮亞剪斷線頭的同時間，聲音響起：「來吧甜心，告訴我好消息。」  
男人在門邊站了十餘分鐘尤金妮亞自然知曉，正如丹佐沒有出聲打斷忙碌中的法醫，尤金妮亞也沒有特意擱下手邊的事物，這是彼此之間並未言明的默契。  
「我想對這可憐的女孩而言，再也沒有所謂的好消息。」  
「死者的身分查出來了嗎？」  
「沒有，約恩用指紋把各個系統資料庫都跑過一遍都沒有結果，也沒有任何符合的就醫紀錄。」

嘆了口氣，尤金妮亞脫下手套朝丹佐招了招手，「脖子上的勒痕接近氣管，解剖的結果也顯示肺部因為缺氧導致微血管枯萎，死者確定是窒息而死。死者在死前應該剛洗過澡，但陰道還有精液殘留，另外我提取了幾枚指紋，你剛好幫我送過去給約恩。」  
「是強暴嗎？」  
目光落在死者有些留有傷疤的大腿，擰眉。  
「除了左手臂，死者身上沒有其他明顯外傷，比起強暴，我覺得更像是交易。」連帶指紋樣本，尤金妮亞將整份檔案交給丹佐，「對了，死者指甲中有皮屑，應該是抵抗時留下來的。」  
「謝了尤金妮亞。」  
這意味著，留下精液可能另有其人，而死者的職業也很可能是伴遊女郎。

 

這才走出法醫室，便見同樣要向實驗室走去的男人，丹佐三兩步趕上前，連忙出聲喚道：「道格。」  
「想問什麼就問吧。」  
「這個案子，為什麼分到我們手上？」  
特殊犯罪搜查組(Special Criminal Investigation Division)亦稱特搜組，直接隸屬紐約市警察局，在兩年前特設於重案組之外，專門處理特殊情節之連續犯罪事件。  
查無身分的死者也許另有隱情，但丹佐並不認為道格拉斯能夠一眼看出案件的獨特之處。

「什麼案子不是辦，我們剛好在過度期沒什麼事嘛。」  
「果然又是羅賓森。」  
瞥了一眼自家隊長有些尷尬的側臉，丹佐不禁有些無奈。  
因為道格拉斯耳根軟，這已經不是組裡第一回分擔重案組的案件，然而正如道格拉斯所言，什麼案子不是辦，聳了聳肩丹佐沒有再多說。  
「有什麼線索嗎？」  
推開的門板，道格拉斯聲量不大的問句成功引起實驗室眾人的注意。  
「我從花瓶碎片採集到兩個人的指紋，其中一人和現場在浴室、床頭、衣櫃所採集的其他指紋相吻合，跑過資料庫沒有結果，極可能是清潔員所留下的。」從顯微鏡抬起頭來，率先開口的是約恩，只見年輕的鑑識官說著邊敲了敲鍵盤，電腦畫面便從大螢幕投影出來，「至於第二人則是科爾‧桑切斯，隸屬薩爾瓦多幫派，目前無業，拜他的偷竊前科所賜，我們找到人了。」  
「他的名字是──」  
「是的，從外表可以看出來桑切斯的膚色較淺。母親是薩爾瓦多的非法移民，父親不詳，所以他缺了父親的姓氏。」  
「小約恩真棒。」說著，丹佐有些壞心地揉亂約恩那頭白金色的鬈髮，換來青年的反擊。

「監視錄像我還沒看完，但目前為止還沒有發現異狀。」自兩個並排的十九吋電腦螢幕抬起頭來，無視打鬧起來的兩人，克萊兒接著回報進度。  
「除了那些監視影片，我幾乎沒有收穫，畢竟那區向來是三不管地帶，和警察打交道等同於惹上麻煩。」雙手抱胸，話雖如此丹佐卻沒有太過喪氣。  
「來、這裡有史密斯的指紋，再麻煩約恩和我跑一趟旅館採集其他工作人員的樣本。克萊兒負責影片，至於丹佐──」  
「我自己一個沒問題，我去會會科爾‧桑切斯。」雖說一般規定需要兩人為單位行動，但特搜組人力不足已經不是新聞，比起丹佐，道格拉斯自然是跟著文職的約恩保險一些。  
「有任何進度我再通知你們。」  
見眾人各自分配了任務，克萊兒擺了擺手，重新帶上耳機。

 

◆　◇　◆

繞了幾圈勉強找了個破舊但收費極高的停車場，丹佐頂著午後的高溫，循著地址來到街頭相對凌亂的社區，街道旁滿是吃完的披薩盒和汽水瓶或是沒有車牌的贓車，無視路旁虎視眈眈面露不善的年輕人，丹佐兀自佇在一棟老舊的公寓前，抬頭瞇著眼仰望最頂層。  
理所當然地這種幾乎廢棄的住所沒有所謂的管理員，也免了詢問的流程，特意在公寓周圍繞了一圈，這才踩著樓梯直向七樓走去。

「科爾‧桑切斯，出來！不要他媽的裝死，快點給我滾出來！」  
以掌心重重拍擊鐵門，黑人警探一臉平靜地嚷嚷，「這麼多天不見人影，你是不想活了是嗎？」將找碴的角色扮演得唯妙唯肖。  
只聞屋內傳出不小的碰撞聲響，或許是撞上了桌腳又或是踢著了滿地的酒瓶，最末是鏈條撞擊的清脆聲，聲源離得很近，不難想像對方是將鐵鍊綁在門鎖上做為第二層防護，畢竟在這種隸屬黑幫管轄的社區本就沒有所謂治安可言。

「大哥對不起對不起，我只是──」  
從男人手忙腳亂的反應，不難看出在這弱肉強食的區域桑切斯顯然是食物鏈最底層。  
「你是條子！」  
門板打開，幾乎是在兩人對上眼的瞬間，桑切斯驚呼出聲。  
彷彿一種本能，正如警察能夠嗅出罪犯的氣息，憑藉街頭生存的混混自然練就能夠一眼辨識身分的本事。

「嗨、我相信你不會介意我的冒昧來訪，桑切斯先生。」  
面對丹佐的友好，眼見男人一臉倉皇，連鞋也沒穿，赤腳踩過散亂一地的披薩盒和不知名的垃圾疾奔至窗邊，正打算縱身往下跳，卻在前一刻遲疑了。  
慢悠悠地上前，丹佐沒有阻止男人的打算，反倒沒心沒肺地笑道：「你發現啦，我剛剛走路時不小心撞到了那個垃圾集中桶還順道蓋上了蓋子，不知道只靠那破舊的窗棚是否可以支撐你的體重？不過只有這點高度應該也摔不死吧。」  
「你故意的！」  
「還沒跟你介紹，我是特搜組的丹佐‧悉德尼，希望你能協助調查。」說著，邊撩開夾克露出別在腰間的警徽，目光在男人受傷的手臂上停了大約半秒鐘。

「什麼案件！誰死了都跟我沒有關係！」  
視線游移在窗外和越發逼近的警探之間，身型並不高壯的桑切斯終究不敢賭上可能摔斷腿的後果。  
「沒錯，就是死人和你有關係，我們在兇器及死者身上找到你的指紋，所以麻煩你跟我走一趟了。」在五分鐘前才接到克萊兒的電話，確定死者頸部所提取的指紋與桑切斯吻合，正是幾乎罪證確鑿的證據。  
沒有忽略男人閃爍的目光，丹佐笑得一派溫和：「合作一點，不要逼我銬你。」

丹佐狀似無意的發言聽在桑切斯耳中卻是別有深意，只見男人微低下頭，猛地將擋在跟前的警探使勁撞開拔腿就跑。  
然而桑切斯還未來得及跨出家門便讓人一把逮住，沒有章法的掙扎和抵抗全數被化解，不足三分鐘的逃亡很快便在冰涼的金屬環扣上手腕的同時宣告落幕。  
「持有毒品外加襲警，我們走吧，現場我再請鑑識組來蒐證。」  
「你故意陷害我？」  
「我有嗎？」眨了眨黑白分明的眼，走在桑切斯身後的丹佐一臉無辜。  
也許是因為自知武力值不如人，被銬在後座的桑切斯一路都很安分，跟著丹佐走進警察大樓彷彿掉進貓窩的耗子，聽著丹佐熟絡地和人打招呼，桑切斯抿著嘴，一雙眼睛東張西望顯得十分侷促，就是電梯即將開門的提醒聲響也嚇得桑切斯整個人哆嗦了一下。

 

「回來啦。」  
在旅館採集指紋沒有碰上阻撓，約恩較丹佐早些回到辦公室，兩人恰好在電梯口打了面照，「怎麼把人銬回來了？」  
畢竟相關文件尚未核發，按規定只能將人請回來協助調查，然而凡事都有例外。  
「他襲警。」  
一聳肩，丹佐理直氣壯的態度換來約恩啞然失笑：「道格在裡頭等著。」

正如約恩所言，推開偵訊室就見道格拉斯頭也沒抬，旁若無人地翻閱檔案，待到桑切斯坐定這才慢悠悠地發話：「桑切斯先生，是吧？願意談談嗎？」  
「我能拒絕嗎？」  
「可以，但沒一會我們申請的文件下來後就沒有選擇餘地了，所以何不節省彼此的時間呢？」語氣透出幾分施壓，外貌普通的道格拉斯又是漾起一個不容人拒絕的微笑。  
一旁丹佐悠閒地替自己倒了杯水，站在門邊，噙著笑旁觀自家組長的拿手把戲。

「你認識她嗎？」  
「不！我不認識！」男人連連搖頭。  
「別這麼急著回答，你甚至還沒看清楚死者的臉。」  
「不……我不認識。」  
桑切斯別開目光的細微動作自然沒有逃過道格拉斯的眼睛，馬上又拋出問題：「你曾經去過布朗克斯的旅館嗎？」  
「沒有！」  
「我都還沒說是哪一間呢，來、這是照片。」  
「不、我沒去過！」  
「那真是奇怪，我們卻在旅館房間和死者身上採集到你的指紋。」一雙眸子直勾勾盯著男人瞧，接二連三的問句沒讓桑切斯有喘息的機會，「這個女孩叫什麼名字？你和她是什麼關係？為什麼要殺她？」  
「我──」  
面對道格拉斯的咄咄逼人，桑切斯瞪著眼半晌沒答不上話。

「現在我們只是先聊聊，但正式審訊時可沒有這麼輕鬆。」  
打一棍子再給顆糖，這種把戲並不少見，「預謀殺人可是一級謀殺，你想減刑吧，桑切斯先生？當然前提是你足夠誠意。」道格拉斯笑著拋出誘因，卻又不過份承諾。

「想好了嗎，桑切斯先生？這個女孩叫什麼名字？」指尖輕點照片，道格拉斯的語調仍然和緩。  
「……她叫薇拉。」  
「為什麼殺她？」  
抿了抿唇，男人交握的雙手緊了緊良久沒作聲。  
「你們是什麼關係？」  
「沒有關係。」  
「是誰指使你動手的？」  
「那是我第一次見到她，其他什麼都不知道。不用再問了，我什麼都不會說。」抱著頭，桑切斯拼命搖晃腦袋。  
承認殺人和出賣消息是兩回事，對某些族群而言司法也許不公平，卻比不上幫派私刑令人聞風喪膽，背叛者的下場更是不如一死了之。

「需要休息一下嗎？你看上去不怎麼好。」  
「咦？」不相信道格拉斯會就此放過自己的桑切斯猛地抬頭，一臉驚愕。  
「你可以先喝口水，我很快回來。」  
將未開封的罐裝水往前推了推，道格拉斯將檔案夾收拾妥當便招呼丹佐一塊離開偵訊室。

 

「今天問不出什麼了，等到文件正式批下來再繼續。」  
「已經算是收穫豐厚了。」  
道格拉斯的用意為何丹佐豈會不明瞭，乍看親切的舉動實則警察慣用的小伎倆，若是順利便能與死者身上的精液及指甲皮屑做比對。  
「今天先到這邊，丹佐麻煩你把筆錄送去檢察官辦公室，之後就直接回家吧，剛好時間也差不多了。」  
吹了聲口哨，丹佐樂得接下任務：「那我先走了。」  
縱然案件仍有疑點尚未釐清，幹這行也好些年頭了，丹佐自然清楚許多時候操之過急也無濟於事。

 

◆　◇　◆

 

「瑞妮，你新老闆在嗎？」  
「在，最裡頭那間你知道的。」  
「謝了。」謝過熟識的助理檢察官，丹佐直往長廊底端而去。

同屬政府機關，比起警察大樓的熱鬧檢察官辦公室相對肅穆許多。  
特搜組與馬丁合作也好些日子，這不是丹佐第一次送文件到檢察官辦公室，但鑒於經濟考量，以往多數時候都是透過電腦聯繫，而道格拉斯特意要丹佐走一趟的目的也很清楚，新官方才走馬上任，說什麼也該給予一定的尊重。

「請進。」  
只見男人背對著站在落地窗邊，手中攥著一只掌心大小的物件，似乎正望著曼哈頓的街景發楞。  
「不好意思，打擾了嗎？」  
「剛好也結束了，有什麼事嗎？」順手將手機收進口袋，男人這才淡漠地給了訪客一個目光。  
「這個、麻煩你了。」  
「好、那邊放著吧。」  
只是略揚下頷，沒有上前伸手接過檔案，甚至沒有道謝，布蘭登便重新落座處理公文，生人勿近的氣息明擺了沒有多加交談的打算。

 

直到門板被帶上，本能地抬頭望向聲源，隔著毛玻璃隱約可見黑人警探離去的背影，沒來由地既視感令男人瞇起眼，布蘭登這才驀然想起那天在餐廳並非第一次遇見丹佐。

大約是在一個多月前，大約是晚上九點半，天色已經稍稍暗了下來，當時到紐約辦理調職相關文件的布蘭登在克里斯多福街一代讓一名高壯男子錯身撞上。  
「抱歉。」  
扶了扶鏡架，下意識回頭卻來不及瞧見對方面容，只見男人快步走向前邊不遠處的正在閒談的幾人，其中甚至有人親暱地拍了下丹佐的屁股不知打趣些什麼，笑鬧了一會兒最後相協走進一旁掛滿五顏六色招牌的小巷。  
這裡是著名的同志區，就是沒有生活在紐約布蘭登也知道附近小巷道內藏了不少規模不大的小酒吧，吸引眾多朝聖者慕名而來。  
路燈映照在男人的臉龐，布蘭登面露鄙夷的表情與此時相去不遠。

 

 

＊

 

【CWT42】《異鄉人-上冊》預購開放至1/30截止

→ [預購單](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Nu-cCOR0hxdX74eeVGrMgaIVuJsFACl-E04V3H57784/viewform)

→ [資訊頁](http://dizzying0.weebly.com/scid3199521015.html)


	4. Chapter 4

特搜組雖說隸屬紐約市警察局，卻別於其他單位。  
特搜組最早能夠追溯到二零零零年，因《天啟事件》後續效應不斷延燒，當時的紐約市警察局局長克利溫‧休斯提出成立特殊案件搜查專案組進行調查。  
闊別多年，《塔羅牌事件》引起公眾恐慌，現任第一副局長愛希莉‧帕克正式重啟S.C.I.D.專案，並拔擢本屬重案組的默里‧道格拉斯為組長。  
案件結束後臨時專案組編列為紐約市警察局之正式部門，特設獨立鑑識中心及法醫，專門處理特殊情節之連續犯罪事件。  
其中不得不提到的是其直接與州首席檢察官直接合作的機制，總結而言就是容易招人眼紅的靶子。

一如平日，人口稀少的特搜組辦公室空曠得過分。  
好不容易從曼哈頓可怕的交通高峰生還的丹佐嘴裡哼著歌，正奇怪為什麼沒有瞧見那離不開電腦的亞洲女孩，就見辦公室大門被推開，道格拉斯身後跟著一早便不見人影的克萊兒和約恩，丹佐正打算揮揮手表示友好，便聽男人如是招呼：「帶上你的甜甜圈，我們該走了。」  
「唔。」悶哼一聲當做回應，拎上夾克快步走進電梯的同時邊加快咀嚼的速度，剛添的熱咖啡來不及喝上一口便落得默默冷去的宿命。

「消化不良能夠請領公傷嗎？」囫圇嚥下嘴裡的甜甜圈，丹佐笑出一口白牙，打趣道。  
「你該擔心的是體重吧丹佐，哪天追犯人都跑不動了。」  
「這話就過分了克萊兒，虧我還買了妳喜歡的口味。」  
所謂吃人嘴軟，得了好處的鑑識官只是悶哼一聲沒再多說，算是接受了丹佐的賄賂。

「這次是什麼案子？」玩笑過後，丹佐這才問起了案子。  
「詳情要到現場才知道，但很可能和上週的案子有關係。」  
「一週前，是薇拉嗎？」  
若說一週前最令人在意的就是那始終查無身分的死者，即便罪證確鑿逮著了凶手，但那股未完的待續感仍舊懸在心頭。  
「是。」  
「但桑切斯不可能犯案，是模仿犯嗎？」  
「不，這次死者屍體已經腐爛，明顯比薇拉更早遇害。」  
這個結論令眾人登時沉默下來，電梯開啟的同時，順道帶走了壓抑的氣氛。  
走出電梯，在停車場熟門熟路地找到自己的車，「嗯？」丹佐困惑地望了眼走向另一輛車的三人，不能理解今個兒為什麼與平日的習慣不同。

不待丹佐想通，後座車門讓人沒預警地被打開，透過後視鏡只見來人什麼話也沒說便逕自坐定，甚至淡然吐出一句：「走吧。」  
面對預料外的乘客，墨色的眸瞳轉了轉，向來健談的丹佐只能乾巴巴地吐出一句：「咳、早安，怎麼會想要去現場呢？」  
「我不能去嗎？」  
被這話堵得啞口無言，丹佐明智地不再回應。  
丹佐的疑惑不是沒有理由，檢察官擁有調查權自然能夠親臨現場，舉例來說馬丁有輕微的暈血，比起去現場遭罪更樂意留在辦公室等消息，一方面省了力氣，另一方面也不用撥出警力顧全文職的安危。  
正打算藉此展開話題打發到史泰登島將近一小時的車程，然而丹佐方才起了話頭便碰了一鼻子灰，途中不只一次考慮是否要打開播放器，然而後頭男人低垂著眉眼專注於手中文件的模樣數次又令丹佐放棄念頭，於是一路沉默。

 

◆　◇　◆

「到了。」  
將車停妥，因為數次被計程車超車悶壞了的警探迫不急待地逃出車外，急切地渴望新鮮空氣。

「報案者是附近的居民威廉‧錢伯斯，六十四歲，平常習慣沿著幾乎沒有人煙的車道蹓狗散步，今天因為追著狗跑下山坡意外發現屍體。」  
邊聽現場員警交代情況，丹佐邊抬頭環視周圍。  
方圓幾里內草木茂密一片鬱綠，頭抬不見天日，腳下滿是生長過剩的巨大樹根，這種人煙罕至的樹林的確是標準棄屍的好地點，加之陰涼的環境更是削弱了屍體腐敗的氣味，若非今天錢伯斯誤打誤撞發現了屍體，再過幾年可能仍舊不為人知。

看了眼道格拉斯，只見男人正在安慰驚魂未定的發現者，丹佐索性越過封鎖線走近已經在忙碌的眾人：「看上去不像是第一現場。」  
「時間已經過太久，大多數的證據都消失了。」約恩說著邊按下快門。  
「從屍體腐爛的程度能夠推估已經死亡將近兩個月，初步研判死因是胸口這一刀。除了左手臂一樣被割去一塊，沒有明顯外傷，乾淨俐落的手法與薇拉不同。雖然屍體已經腐爛，從頭型還是能看出死者同樣是東歐人種。」  
死者是一名幾乎已經瞧不出原本面容的短髮女郎，屍體上頭的泥土仍未清潔，插在左胸口的蝴蝶刀扎眼得令人無法忽視。  
隨著尤金妮亞的解說，丹佐的目光落在那同樣缺了一塊皮膚的左手臂。  
「心臟一刀斃命，這種程度明顯不是桑切斯能夠做到的。」  
「但手臂上的傷口卻顯得十分遲疑，這很奇怪。」道格拉斯在丹佐身旁蹲了下來。

「不排除兇手可能有兩人，之前在桑切斯家中搜出的凶器驗出不只一人的血液反應對嗎？」  
「你認為──」  
「對、不排除他有涉案可能。」  
丹佐語音方落，便聞身後枝葉被踩踏的細碎聲響逐漸靠近，甫一回頭，映入眼簾的是丹佐並不陌生的微胖身影正和道格拉斯並肩走來。

「剛看到現場我就讓人通知你們了，如何，這案子特搜組要接手嗎？我聽說你們最近陷入瓶頸。」肥厚的手掌拍上道格拉斯的肩，男人爽朗的問道。  
「的確是。一個憑空出現的人，沒有入境紀錄也沒有就醫紀錄，連全名也不知道只剩下死亡紀錄。」  
「那後續就交給你們，我們先撤了。」  
「謝了羅賓森。」  
「改天請我喝一杯就好，丹佐你也和道格一起來。」  
被點名的警探回以一笑，對於這個前上司有些莫可奈何。

「刺青代表了什麼意思？兇手特地毀去的行為豈不是欲蓋彌彰嗎？」發話的是一路都保持沉默的新任檢察官。  
聞聲望去，丹佐有些意外地瞧見布蘭登僅是繃著一張臉微微蹙眉。  
先不提腐敗的氣味必然不好聞，屍體爬滿蛆蟲的景象更是駭人，資歷淺一些的警察就是受過訓練真碰上這種場面也難免有些不適應，更何況是向來坐辦公室的文職人員。  
「由於真皮層已經被破壞，經過修復仍無法完全還原刺青的圖案，只能夠隱約辨別出是紅色的花卉，資料庫查無資料，一一排查新興的伴遊集團同樣都沒有結果。」瞇著眼，戴著手套的尤金妮亞與屍體靠得極近，「現在只希望這個女孩能夠帶領我們走出死胡同。」

沒有過多哀悼的時間，道格拉斯站起身拍了拍衣襬接著發派任務：「蒐證也告一段落，克萊兒先和尤金妮亞回局裡，雖然希望不大但約恩和我負責走訪附近的居民了解概況。」  
「我嗎？」被點名的金髮青年喜上眉梢。  
「上回丹佐獨自行動被副局長發現，我被訓了整整一個小時，還被威脅再有下次就要裁撤經費。」聳了聳肩，道格拉斯一臉無奈。  
「所以丹佐你和伊茲一塊朝薩爾瓦多幫的方向去查。」  
正瞇著眼端詳屍體的黑人警探猛地抬頭，望著男人一臉不可思議，「你也要去？」道格拉斯不可能擅作主張，這意味跟隨搜查的要求只可能由布蘭登提出。  
「我想熟悉新轄區的環境，順便親眼確保過程一切順利。」  
這話說得理直氣壯，落得一身麻煩事的丹佐張了張嘴，好半晌都吐不出反駁。  
「既然這邊沒什麼事，那走吧。」  
「等等，」三兩步追上前，先一步替男人打開副駕駛座的車門，「總坐後座是把我當作司機嗎？」  
聞言，布蘭登抿了抿唇似乎要解釋些什麼，最後仍是作罷。

 

待兩人坐定，丹佐為了避免方才的僵持場面，決定先發制人：「雖然不確定死者生前的活動範圍，但先去布朗克斯附近繞繞。然後，我們聊聊吧。」既然搭檔已成事實，丹佐能做的即是試圖改善尷尬的相處方式。  
取下眼鏡擦了擦，布蘭登如是答道：「我不覺得和你有什麼好聊的。」  
「那聽音樂吧，三十多分鐘的路程不算長但打發時間也好。」  
「饒舌歌吵死了。」  
啪一聲，播放器傳出的旋律讓人應聲截斷。  
那一瞬間，丹佐無疑是詫異的，驚訝於男人超乎想像的自我中心，於是出於一股無可言明的情緒，丹佐換了首歌：「那搖滾樂如何？」  
「這種刺耳的噪音還真適合你。」鏡片下的藍眸淡漠地掃了丹佐一眼，語音落下的同時播放器再一次被關掉。  
「爵士或是藍調？」  
「勉強能接受。」撇了撇嘴，棕髮的檢察官仍是一臉對男人偏好的不贊同，但正如話裡所說總算是沒有再直接動手。


	5. Chapter 5

發展再繁榮的城市，都免不了有部分跟不上整體步調的地區，而這種被遺忘的地區往往只有一個後果，成為龍蛇雜處的三不管地帶。

布朗克斯向來被視為紐約州較不安全的地區，而這裡則是布朗克斯的灰色地帶，幫派間三天兩頭的流血衝突僅是家常便飯，戰況激烈一些武器械鬥亦不少見，若非不得已，警方不會插手範圍內的事務，畢竟以暴制暴的管理方式早是不成文的規定。  
將車子停妥，丹佐領著布蘭登熟門熟路地走進社區，穿過幾個不起眼的小巷道，最後走進一間略顯陰暗的酒吧。

  


「嗨、帥哥們需要特別服務嗎？」這種時間酒吧裡頭自是空蕩蕩的沒有夜晚時的喧囂，還未來得及坐下，兩名穿著火辣的女郎隨即迎了上來。  
「想問點事。」  
「那我們不奉陪了。」  
「女士們，」揚了揚手中的紙鈔，丹佐咧開嘴笑得溫和：「我可是很有誠意的。」  
街頭有其自然發展的法則，長年與之打交道的丹佐深知如何方能在對立及共存之間取得平衡。

「這兩個人，妳們認識嗎？」  
看也沒看丹佐手上的照片，身材高挑的鬈髮女郎將紙鈔塞進胸口，舔了舔自己塗了艷色口紅的嘴唇，瞇眼笑得妖嬈：「只有這樣是不夠的，天下沒有白吃的午餐，帥哥你知道規矩的。」  
「當然，但我得先確定會得到想要的答案。」  
見沒了甜頭可拿女人也沒繼續糾纏，瞅了照片一眼，想也沒想便利索給了答覆：「不認識，見也沒見過。」

  


出乎丹佐預期的是，一直很安分的布蘭登竟在此時發難。  
「呿、還以為有點本事。」  
不耐煩地嘖了嘖嘴，鄙夷的視線掠過女人最末停在黑人警探身上，「真是浪費時間。」一身西裝的男人落下一句，轉身就走。

  


「嘖嘖真是火爆脾氣，帥哥你可要看好你的同伴，否則一不小心他可是會被這裡吞噬的喔。」  
不論地位高低，在街頭打滾眼神毒辣便是必要的生存條件，女人這麼輕易和丹佐合作的理由自然不只因為錢，更因為丹佐身上那股再明顯不過的警察特質。  
而女人理所當然也能察覺板著一張臉站在一旁的布蘭登是打從心底看不上自己，看不上這個特殊地區，而這種人往往最容易陷入泥淖。  
  


「這是作為道歉的賠禮，希望女士們原諒他的無禮。」正所謂破財消災，丹佐從皮夾內又抽了兩張紙鈔。  
「歡迎下次光臨，對了帥哥如果對象是你，我可以打折喔。」一口親在紙鈔上，女人眨了眨眼給丹佐送了個秋波。

  


許是女人的話起了暗示，丹佐快步走出酒吧，四處張望卻仍不見男人身影時免不了心頭一緊，連忙小跑起來。  
最末總算是在巷口轉角處瞧見一抹背對自己的頎長身影，那模樣看上去似乎正在打電話，丹佐耷拉下雙肩重重呼了口氣，慢下腳步，暗自慶幸那高傲的檢察官還知道不能獨自走遠。

  


「你──」  
這會兒丹佐話還沒說完，布蘭登已經收起手機，惡人先告狀：「你的辦案方式就是跟所有活人調情嗎？狩獵範圍真是廣泛啊。」  
直勾勾望進那雙藍眸，丹佐隱約聽出布蘭登話中的諷刺，卻做不到男人那般口無遮攔，愣了半晌才吐出一口濁氣：「走吧。」

「不問其他人？」  
略抬下頷，布蘭登望向前邊不遠處沒有實際動作、只是不斷以手勢和噓聲挑釁的年輕人，像極了伺機而動的鬣狗群。  
「不了，她們說沒有見過就代表真的沒有在這區出現過。」  
「這麼相信那種人說的話？」  
「她們只是用自己的方式生存，更何況大檢察官你該看得出她們有沒有說謊吧。」不否認自己是故意找碴，如今被反堵了一句，布蘭登一撇嘴選擇噤聲，隨著黑人警探重新上車。

「去哪？」  
「另一個街頭，我相信不少人樂意賺點外快。」  
幫派向來忌諱叛徒，然而正如丹佐所言，薩爾瓦多黑幫的對頭樂得替他多製造些麻煩，正因為如此警民合作也不是那麼困難的事情。

  



	6. Chapter 6

「嘿、大夥們。」  
這裡是一個社區籃球場，場地有些破舊，六個半大的未成年孩子正聚在一塊打球。  
朝籃框投了個漂亮的空心球，其中看上去年紀最大的黑人男孩發話了：「你是條子，打球犯法嗎？」嘴上回答的對象是丹佐，目光卻始終瞪著布蘭登直瞧。  
人種歧視一直以來都是美國不願承認卻確實存在的問題，正如白種人對此區敬而遠之，黑人區同樣排外不友善。  
「當然不犯法，我就來打聽些事情而已。」  
「我們不奉陪。」只見少年朝朋友吆喝著轉身就要離開。  
「你們想賺點零用錢的吧。」  
「但我們不惹麻煩。」  
就是年紀再小的孩子都清楚，不多看不多說是遠離麻煩的必要守則。

「兩個選擇，一個是開心拿走零用錢，另一個就是跟我走。」  
稚氣的童聲不滿地抗議：「你憑什麼要我們跟你走。」  
「你們這種年紀，該上學吧。」  
瞳孔瞬間縮放，男孩們顯然沒想到跟前看上去老實的男人會使出如此下作的手段，瞬間便慌了心神。

見目的達成，丹佐也不拖拉直奔主題：「所以，你們見過這兩個女孩嗎？」  
「這兩個金髮妞挺漂亮的，不過我沒見過。」  
「不認識。」照片很快傳了一輪，得到的都是同樣令人失望的答案。  
「這種長相的女人我曾經在布魯克林區見過，但不是同個人。」  
唯一的信息卻稱不上精準，丹佐也不氣餒，伸手揉了揉跟前最矮小男孩的腦袋，「如果可以，還是回去上學吧孩子。」守信地從皮夾抽出幾張紙鈔遞給領頭的少年：「你會公平分配的對吧？」

 

告別孩子們，見已經過了午餐時間，沒有什麼收穫還帶著大包袱的丹佐便準備打道回府。  
「悉德尼警官還真有一套，果然相同人種容易溝通啊，我不禁好奇如果對象是白人男性你也會出賣色相嗎？」丹佐見過布蘭登與其他人相處，也許態度談不上親切，但至少不是這般針鋒相對話中有話。  
從小到大丹佐碰過各式各樣或隱諱或直接的挑釁，好脾氣不代表沒脾氣，對此丹佐有的是處理經驗，但鑒於往後還有大把需要合作的機會，暫時沒能鬧僵了。

丹佐索性直接換了話題：「今天先到這裡，我直接送你回辦公室？」  
「不、我車停在警察大樓。」  
仍舊是那種理所當然的語氣，丹佐暗道男人是真把自己當司機使喚了。

 

◆　◇　◆

 

回到不論什麼時候都總是熱鬧的警察廣場，車才剛停妥，副駕駛座的檢察官什麼話也沒說扭頭便走得乾淨俐落。  
望著男人逐漸遠去的背影，丹佐說不上心頭什麼滋味，呼了口濁氣嘴角牽起一抹苦笑，油鹽不進還明擺了處處針對自己，正是以往從沒碰過最難纏的類型，真是可惜了對自己胃口的外型。

沒有多想的時間，丹佐特意又走了一趟風化組，幾番奔波回到特搜組已經將近六點，餓了大半天也無暇張羅什麼豐盛的晚餐，打電話叫了外送披薩，等待的時間不忘往嘴裡塞了幾個甜甜圈就算是安撫飢腸轆轆的胃。  
「我特意留下草莓口味的，約恩你要吃嗎？克萊兒的是糖霜口味。」  
「謝了，我的確需要補充一些糖分。」  
沒有客氣地推拒，金髮的鑑識官自盒裡取了甜甜圈便往嘴裡送。

「有什麼進展嗎？」  
約恩正忙著補充糖分，接過話頭的是一頭黑直長髮的亞洲女孩：「死者約二十三歲，與薇拉相同，不論是出入境、就醫或犯罪前科資料庫中都沒有找到資料。這兩個女孩就像是憑空出現似的，沒有人知道她們從哪裡來，又生活在哪裡，生前沒有留下任何資料，死後更是被消抹得一乾二淨。」  
克萊兒說著，螢幕上同時間投影出數張照片，與雜草叢生的現場不同，經過清理，沒了泥濘和濃妝，照片中的東歐女孩擁有一張討人喜歡的素淨面孔。  
「另外，經過解剖確認死者懷有四個月的身孕。」  
「真是讓人高興不起來的好消息。」  
一抹臉，丹佐將杯子裡的冷咖啡飲盡，一方面感傷孩子來不及出生，另一方面卻又慶幸孩子的存在能夠提供比對的ＤＮＡ。

「凶器是隨處可見的蝴蝶刀，也沒有留下指紋，很難追蹤來源。還有從桑切斯家中搜出的凶器，因為時間太長只能夠確定有不只一人的血液反應，至於死者與薇拉手臂上的傷口十分相似，極可能是由同一把刀所造成。」  
「今天已經來不及了，先和看守所那頭打聲招呼，明個兒一早直接找桑切斯問話。另外我剛跑了兩處，也問過風化組，都沒有消息，或許這兩個女孩的活動範圍真的不在布朗克斯。」雙手抱胸，丹佐眉間不禁高高攏起。  
整個紐約州，丹佐不敢說全然瞭若指掌，但只要是隸屬某個幫派必然就會在特定範圍內活動，沒道理會查無此人。  
「克萊兒，網路上有查到什麼嗎？」  
「除了幾個列入觀察名單的色情網站，連新興的小網站我都找過了，沒有這兩個人。」  
「這代表一定有人提供食宿的地方，並且把她們藏得很好。」  
「正如附近居民的說法，那附近只有荒廢多年的農舍，沒有發現最近有人使用的痕跡，當然也沒有監視器。距離現場最近的監視器是約六英哩遠的加油站，我和約恩把兩個月前的影片全部拿回來了，這兩天大家辛苦一些務必找出線索。」打破沉默的是不知何時走進辦公室的道格拉斯，「至於丹佐，如果沒問題的話之後你就和伊茲一塊行動，明天去見桑切斯也比較方便。」  
「咦？」  
雖說早有心理準備，丹佐仍舊忍不住低呼出聲。  
「你們相處得還好吧？」  
「啊、嗯……」  
張了張嘴，什麼都還沒說出口，辦公室的電話鈴響恰好打斷了丹佐的猶豫。

「披薩來啦，我去拿。」  
只見餓壞的亞洲女孩一蹦一跳地進了電梯，不一會兒整個辦公室便充滿了食物氣味。

 

大夥填飽了肚子，也沒了怠惰不上工的理由。  
一個一個全坐在電腦前，瞪大了眼死死盯著螢幕瞧，生怕一眨眼的時間便漏掉了什麼決定性的證據  
乍聽之下枯燥的工作卻稱不上輕鬆，先不提只能概略推估死者的死亡時間導致影片數量極多，長時間盯著畫面看耗費的不只是眼力，更需要高強度的專注。

 

熬了半宿，讓道格拉斯強迫睡了兩個小時，一早簡單沖了澡讓自己醒醒神，這會兒丹佐才剛穿戴妥當走出休息室，還沒來得及檢查裝備就見布蘭登已經來了。  
「早啊。」  
「嗯。」  
「吃早餐了嗎？」  
「我可沒有你那麼怠惰。」布蘭登自是看出丹佐昨晚通宵加班了，縱使心知肚明嘴上刻薄的擠兌卻是毫無心理壓力，當然布蘭登是不會承認自己是因為一早收到簡訊受了氣，才逮著機會平衡情緒。  
像是沒聽聞男人那略嫌尖銳的揶揄，進了電梯，黑人警探仍舊語氣溫和：「介意我在路上先買早餐嗎？」  
收到一個冷淡的眼刀子丹佐也不在意，比起得到答覆，活絡氣氛才是與男人搭話的主要用意。


	7. Chapter 7

從警察廣場出發，路程不用一個小時就來到海岸邊。  
隔著車窗望去，距離海岸約兩碼遠的地方有一座島嶼，依稀可以瞧見上頭有許多低矮建築，設有哨兵的拱形大橋則是里克斯島唯一向外連接的路線。  
查驗了通行證件，車子很快來到監獄門前，一如其他布蘭登所見過的，監獄四周的圍欄設置了有倒刺的金屬絲網。  
由於事前已經打過招呼，辦手續的過程十分順利，將錄音錄影等設備寄存在大門處，隨著獄警通過安檢門進入監區，沒一會兒就與身著橘色囚服的桑切斯碰上面。  
監區的會面室並不大，三人的會面安排在四個小隔間中的一個，沒有礙事的壓克力檔板，亦無戒護在旁的獄警，隔著一張桌子，丹佐與桑切斯對坐。

「桑切斯先生，好久不見。」桑切斯身型本就偏瘦，這才不過短短一週的時間男人又乾癟了不少。  
「是你，還有檢察官先生，有事嗎？」  
除掉戒具的雙手不安地摩挲，桑切斯自然忘不了丹佐是如何三兩下將自己制服，那看上去本就不好相處的檢察官，又是如何在法官面前雄辯強據地請求從重量刑，最後雖說得以保釋，付不出高額保釋金的結果便是提前入監。  
「來問點事，你認識她嗎？」  
「我說過我什麼都不會說的。」  
這話既像是在回答丹佐，更像是桑切斯在重複提醒自己。

沒有忽略桑切斯眸底一閃而逝的慌亂，丹佐將桌面上的照片向男人推近一些，壓低聲線特意放慢了語速：「和薇拉一樣，你同樣見過這個女孩，對嗎？」  
許多行業，首要學會的技能便是識人，打從第一回見到桑切斯丹佐便看出男人是禁不起施壓的軟性格，加之對薇拉的愧疚感，踩住了痛腳丹佐自是不可能輕易放過。  
「不、我不認識。」  
「你不認識，但你殺了她！」  
「不！我沒有！」丹佐的指控令桑切斯激動起來，嘩一聲只見男人猛地半站起身來。

沒將四肢受制的桑切斯看在眼裡，丹佐氣定神閒地衝門外的獄警擺了擺手接著問：「我們在你的刀上驗出不只薇拉的血液反應，你想解釋嗎？」  
拋出適當的餌食，表現出一切盡在掌握的自信，藉以詐出想要的答案，這道理人人都懂，然而成功與否除了熟練更少不了那股使人信服的氣勢。  
「不是我，真的不是我……」  
重新頹坐在椅子上，囈語著，過長的髮絲垂在前額幾乎擋住了雙眼。 

見情況差不多了，丹佐重新又問了一次：「你知道她的名字嗎？」  
「……好像叫安娜什麼的，我不確定。」  
「桑切斯，你殺了那個女孩卻不記得她的名字？」  
「不是我，她們都不是我殺的！」  
「她們？除了薇拉和安娜還有其他受害者嗎？」

面對桑切斯的沉默，丹佐沒有直接詢問兇手的身分，而是拐了一個彎話題又重新回到桑切斯身上：「既然人不是你殺的，那你又扮演了什麼角色？」  
「我只負責消除──」  
「消除什麼？」終於帶到點子上，丹佐自然沒有放過的理由。  
「我什麼都不知道。」  
或許是突然清醒了，又或許是對幫派中的肅清手段感到畏懼，桑切斯再度如蚌殼般撬也撬不開。

見男人萌生退意，始終保持沉默的布蘭登適時地發話了：「你知道我是誰，我們能夠談條件，轉汙點證人對你來說有利無弊。」  
任誰都能看出在牢裡過得不好，能夠脫離苦境的大好機會桑切斯著實心動了，猶豫再三，一咬牙終究拒絕了布蘭登充滿誘惑力的提議：「不、我不知道！你們別再問了，我什麼都不會說！」

縱然桑切斯的反應是預期之中，但線索真的落空時也免不了感到煩躁。  
手指在桌面上無聲地敲擊，丹佐下意識地轉過頭，與布蘭登對視的霎那甚是意外地在那雙潭色眸底瞧見有志一同的情緒。

「既然什麼都不能說，為什麼你這麼乾脆承認你殺了薇拉？」這是丹佐百思不得其解的問題。  
「那個女人在我手裡斷氣，那種噁心的感覺我一直都在，每天夜裡我都會想起她死前的表情，眼睛閉上就看見那女人瞪大了眼看我。」  
意料外的答案令黑人警探一愣，那無疑是令人憎惡而自大的悔意，然而在反應過來以前便聽布蘭登如是說道：「你知道如何能找到我，我們很快會再見面的。」沒將話說死，而是留了個懸念。

 

雙雙上了車，丹佐沒有提起自己一瞬間的失常，布蘭登也不會親切地表達關切，於是便沒發生過似地就此揭過。  
出了里克斯島，皇后區附近的車況自然沒有曼哈頓那般緊張，車外不斷向後退的景象彷彿也變得輕快許多，單手搭在方向盤上，這才剛靠近熱鬧一些的路段，丹佐沒預警地問道：「吃點什麼嗎？兩個街區外的熱狗堡挺不錯的。」  
布蘭登沒有搭腔，回了一記足夠表示一切的鄙夷目光。  
「其實你不用特地下車的。」  
「這裡有賣熱狗？」  
布蘭登的質疑不是沒有道理，先不說門戶深鎖，掛了新潮招牌的店面外頭看上去哪有半分小吃攤販的模樣，對此丹佐但笑不語，逕自拍響了門。

 

不多時，偏低的嗓音傳出：「誰呀？還沒到開門時間呢。」  
「莉莉。」  
「哎呀！這不是丹佐嘛，真是好久不見。今天還帶了另一位帥哥，要來一杯嗎？」  
一撩衣襬露出腰間的警徽，黑人警探含笑搖了搖頭。  
藍白兩色為基調的室內裝潢與喚做地中海的店名十分搭調，只見身型高壯的大漢噘著嘴，「討厭，只有公事才會想到人家。」走回吧檯時嘟嘟囔囔著，甚至鬧脾氣似地跺了跺腳。  
「我想打聽最近薩爾瓦多幫的狀況。」  
「那就要看你的誠意有幾分囉。」說著，邊分別將兩只酒杯塞進丹佐和布蘭登手中，隨手取了酒櫃上的威士忌便倒了八分滿。

沒想過會有第三人將丹佐手中的玻璃杯拿走，幾乎整個人貼在警探身上的莉莉先是一愣，刷了睫毛膏的眼睫小扇似地眨了眨，目光在檢察官身上溜轉了一圈，最後漾起一彎微笑，順勢挽上布蘭登的胳膊：「帥哥你想要喝兩杯嗎？」  
屬於他人的體溫傳了過來，雞皮疙瘩爭先恐後地冒了出來，布蘭登一聲驚呼：「請別碰我！」或許是抽回手臂的動作過猛，猝不及防的莉莉被甩了出去。  
自是聽懂了布蘭登的意思，莉莉捂著腰，故意嬌嗔了幾聲：「哎、我撞得好疼。」  
沒讓布蘭登有回話的機會，丹佐快手拿過下一秒就要將液體傾倒而出的酒杯，動作巧妙地格開還要試圖上前的莉莉，一把拉過褐髮的檢察官便往屋外走。

「伊茲先生，你還是留在車上比較適合。」  
碰一聲關上車門，暫且處理了一個，黑人警探還要回到店裡頭處理另一個。  
莉莉有意招惹男人不假，但布蘭登失禮在先，於是丹佐好話說盡，搬出局裡的規定當做擋箭牌，又承諾之後會在下班後再來光臨，這才成功推拒那已經抵上自己嘴邊的杯緣。

 

這會兒好不容易回到車上，只聽布蘭登劈頭就是質問：「悉德尼先生是都這樣辦案的嗎？放任那種傢伙上下其手，還是說你根本樂在其中？」

莉莉經營的地中海酒吧除了賣酒，對某些行家來說還販賣消息，其消息來源不可考但準確度卻是一等一，然而除了裝扮以外，莉莉更遠近馳名的是他不易捉摸的性格，方才很顯然莉莉是被惹惱了才故意為之，雖說不至於就此不相往來，但讓布蘭登這麼一鬧，今天若還要問出些什麼就別想了。  
心頭本就煩悶，想到這些天以來男人彷彿在試探自己底限的行為，黑人警探就是再好的脾氣也忍不住窩火：「夠了吧，我不管你對黑人或是同志到底有什麼偏見，但做好分內工作是必要的吧！」  
反過來被教訓的布蘭登面色氣得發白，捏緊手中的公事包，抿著唇，只覺得今天這一碴鬧得滿腹委屈。  
僵持的沉默延續了兩分鐘，最末只見男人拎著隨身物品悶不吭聲地下車，留下駕駛座上臉色同樣難看的警探。


	8. Chapter 8

「約恩，怎麼特地──」  
這才剛出電梯，丹佐逮著了金髮的青年就問，然而話還沒說完，目光便讓不遠處的男人吸引。  
正打算再四處打聽的丹佐接了通知，卻怎麼樣也沒想到回到辦公室竟會瞧見這般景象，那前些天鬧不愉快而自行離去但好歹四肢健全的檢察官，這會兒右胳膊竟是不知怎麼受了傷。

  


「伊茲那是怎麼一回事？」  
「聽說前天晚上在皇后區發生意外，還好有路人幫忙報警。」  
「什麼意外？昨晚發生的怎麼現在才知道？」擰緊了眉，瞪著正與道格拉斯相談甚歡的男人，丹佐面色鐵青。  
「我們也是剛才才知道他受傷的。似乎是被一群少年拿棍棒攻擊，伊茲顯然不想談，我們還是特地透過關係才問到的受傷來由的。」  
「皇后區？該不會……」  
留下仍舊一頭霧水的鑑識官，丹佐踩著大步直往男人跟前去。

「哎、丹佐回來啦。」  
對道格拉斯的話恍若未聞，丹佐站定的同時就是一鞠躬：「十分抱歉，我為我的怠職而道歉，真的十分抱歉。」隨即獲得眾人的注目。

 

「除了手臂還有哪裡也受傷了嗎？」  
「只是挨了幾棍，死不了骨頭也沒斷，車子都傷得比我嚴重。」嘴上答得輕鬆，自始至終布蘭登就沒有正面回答問題的打算。  
除了下意識擋下球棒攻擊的胳膊，西裝下的傷口仍隱隱作痛，毋須確認布蘭登也知曉背脊的瘀青要好些日子才會消退。  
  
「……真的很抱歉。」  
「我說，這不是你的責任吧。腳長在我身上，況且那是下班時間。」  
布蘭登的確是瞧見了約恩給丹佐打電話，尋思過男人可能的各種反應，也許咒罵也許嘲笑，卻怎麼樣也沒料到竟會是如此慎重地道歉，全然超乎預期的發展吸引了所有人的目光，那瞬間布蘭登無疑是尷尬的。  
這下可好，彷彿多說一句刻薄話，自己便是罪無可赦的反派角色。

  


「皇后區……你是去了地中海嗎？」  
當時既然驚動了警方要瞞過特搜組自然是不可能，只是目的地直接讓人戳穿面子實在掛不住，垂下眼簾，褐髮的檢察官抿了抿唇不答腔。  
「為什麼去那裡？因為公事嗎？」  
潭藍色的瞳仁轉了轉，沒打算承認自己是特意為先前魯莽而道歉的布蘭登不著痕跡地別開目光，再一次沉默。  
  
「那些孩子為什麼出手攻擊？」  
「不知道，那天晚上我並沒有與多餘的人交談，他們在我回程要上車前出手的。」  
「不是隨機犯案吧。」  
吶吶地應聲，布蘭登自然理解丹佐所指為何，預謀犯案一定有理由，但作為地方檢察官布蘭登初來乍到比起一開始就下馬威，周邊的幫派大多更傾向釋出善意，這會兒招呼也不打便動了手，想必是不小心踩著了痛腳。

  


  


布蘭登職務轉調甚至還沒一個月能得罪什麼人？  
當天一群小夥子少說有五六個，一個個拿著棍棒，若真有心致人於死地，孤身迎敵的檢察官說什麼也不可能全身而退，不難想像是因為最近大動作打聽薩爾瓦多幫所以招來了警告，所謂柿子挑軟的捏，為什麼挑落單的布蘭登下手理由也很淺顯易懂。  
「那天有逮了幾個逃得慢的傢伙，去問他們別來審我。」  
布蘭登的口氣一如既往地帶刺，並非不快，而是過大的立場變換令男人有些不自在，畢竟一下子從相看兩厭拉近為同仇敵愾的距離。

  


在尷尬的沉默蔓延之前，布蘭登起身步出休息室，只留了一句：「比起這些，你難道沒有正事可做了嗎？」轉移話題的技巧雖說有些拙劣，但男人隨手丟在桌面的照片卻是輕易勾起丹佐的注意。  
「這些是什麼？」三兩步追上前。  
「看就知道了吧，這是約恩從舊檔案篩選出來的案件，我也是因此被叫來的。」  
共四起案件，分別是發生在半年前及三年前的兩件未破懸案，順利破案的一例則可追溯至一年半前，最後一件則是約莫兩年前的自殺案。  
屍體的發現地點及死亡原因各有不同，乍看之下並無相似處，若非特意以身分不明的東歐女子及左手臂有傷口為條件去篩選沒有人會將之連結在一起。


	9. Chapter 9

「約恩，目前這四件案子的狀況如何？」  
比起丹佐的急躁，走在後頭的布蘭登顯得慵懶許多。  
「因為案件已經過了太久實在沒什麼好消息，更何況我們甚至沒有辦法確定這些案件之間是否真的有關聯。」說著，金髮的青年邊取過丹佐手中的照片並排貼在辦公室的大白板上。  
與安娜和薇拉相同，這些年輕女孩同樣擁有一頭金髮和東歐人種特有的五官輪廓。  
屍體早已火化無法再次檢查不說，就是當初留有證據現在也早已不見蹤跡，一般店家最多三個月就會將監視器影片覆蓋，想要找到更久之前的影片更是難上加難。

「但這一位，是我們能夠嘗試的突破口。」  
話鋒一轉，指尖停在安娜旁邊的照片上輕點了點，約恩衝面色不佳的警探露出微笑：「雖然無法以屍體比對，但透過資料及照片，手臂的傷口痕跡與安娜和薇拉十分相似。」  
「科爾‧桑切斯。」  
接過話頭的是一直沒作聲的道格拉斯，「他是我們手上唯一的牌。」

「另外，前天找到的那輛贓車確定與加油站監視器拍到的白色廂型車吻合，車內除了找到桑切斯的毛髮暫時沒有進展，克萊兒還在化驗那髒得不可思議超乎想像的地毯，說不定會有驚喜。」  
皺起鼻頭，約恩顯然不願回想起自己在顯微鏡下瞧見的噁心景象，邊說邊按下手中的遙控器，畫面隨之變換，「對了，尤金妮亞說安娜身上穿的那件洋裝要價不菲，我們已經從這方面著手調查了，但那洋裝畢竟只是一般款式。」言下之意即是希望不大。

「和先前的推測吻合，死者很可能是是高級伴遊女郎，不過線索又斷了。」搔了搔頭，丹佐有些無奈。  
「還有就是刺青的圖案已經大致還原，確定是鮮紅色的薔薇，但也僅止於此。」  
說到底，就是並無決定性的突破。  
細碎的發現像是指甲片大小的拼圖，七拼八湊雖說逐漸有了雛形，然而真要一眼看出畫面全貌暫時還是不可能。

「時間還早，現在走一趟里克斯島吧。」  
正盯著投射影像直瞧的布蘭登後知後覺地意會黑人警探是在同自己說話，隔著鏡片對上那雙黑眸，張了張嘴，布蘭登好半晌才吐出答案：「啊？好。」

 

丹佐的行動力自然不容質疑，了解了情況帶上資料說走就走。  
卻沒想緩緩閉合的電梯門在完全關上的瞬間讓人由外頭突然按開，只見道格拉斯站在外頭沒有進電梯的打算，故意惡聲惡氣地交代了一句：「再忙也別忘了吃飯，臭小子。」  
道格拉斯那模樣就是對付自家女兒十五歲的女兒都唬不來，更何況是經常不受管教的黑人警探，「才剛過十二點。」丹佐如是答道，不忘衝自家上司咧開嘴笑得開懷。  
「我知道一家不錯的中國餐館。」或許是因為幾分鐘前的小插曲，話題展開得十分自然。  
「嗯。」  
「你這反應，該不會是不會用筷子吧？」  
因為克萊兒是亞洲人，辦公室裡少不了吃中國外賣的機會，就是一開始最不上手的約恩現在也能流暢地使用筷子。  
「才不是。」  
中國菜不是非要用筷子才能食用，然而對上丹佐那雙帶著揶揄的眸子，布蘭登一撇嘴說什麼也不承認自己的確不太會擺弄那兩枝細木條。

真如丹佐所提議兩人在中國餐館外帶了午餐，布蘭登一邊驚訝於男人能夠在短短五分鐘內解決外帶的兩份餐盒，一邊在丹佐的調侃下選擇以叉子進食。  
比起前次的緊繃，這回時不時輕鬆閒談的氣氛好上不只一些。

 

◆　◇　◆

簡單查證了身分，兩人讓獄警領至上回使用過的會談室，隔著厚重的金屬門，布蘭登低聲提出要求：「這次我來。」  
「行。」一聳肩答得乾脆，丹佐樂得不用與人周旋，畢竟比起那種傷腦筋的工作，強行突圍或拯救人質這種體力活才是丹佐所專精的。

 

「幾天沒見，桑切斯先生你看起來更不好了呢？」  
不論什麼環境，新來乍到的成員總會是被欺負的弱勢，而其中以龍蛇雜處的監獄尤最。  
若說前些天桑切斯看起來是有些憔悴，今天便稱得上是形容枯槁了，橘色的囚服鬆垮垮地掛在身上，面色蠟黃、兩頰凹陷，眼窩透出不容忽略的烏黑。  
「你們又來做什麼？」  
「這幾位，你覺得眼熟嗎？」  
布蘭登的動作不快，像是刻意放緩了速度，一張張將共六名死者的照片一字排開，期間瞅著桑切斯面色的目光瞬也不瞬。  
「我不認識。」  
「桑切斯先生你的眼神出賣你了，除了薇拉和安娜，你認識這位。」將照片向前一推，男人篤定的語氣鏗鏘有力。  
「不、我……」  
「她叫什麼名字？」  
面對桑切斯一貫的沉默反應，布蘭登仍舊從容：「就算你什麼都不說我們早晚也能夠查到，但你想和我們談條件的吧。你的獄友對你不怎麼友善吧？」  
只見男人猛一瑟縮，低垂的目光閃爍著晦暗的情緒。


	10. Chapter 10

「除了薇拉，你負責消除刺青和棄屍的工作，對嗎？」  
「……不、不是全部。」  
見男人鬆口，一如最耐心的釣手布蘭登小心翼翼地扯動餌食：「里克斯島監獄總是人滿為患，你想換間單人牢房嗎？」  
嘴唇囁動，幾番猶豫後桑切斯終是吐出有些嘶啞的聲線：「我見過她，但我不知道名字，我只負責……某些部分。」

「為什麼要特地除去刺青，有什麼特別的地方嗎？」  
「需要銷毀的是裡面的東西。」  
「是什麼？」  
「……微型晶片和追蹤器。」  
瞳孔瞬間縮放，布蘭登下意識瞧了身旁男人一眼，不意外瞧見丹佐同樣一臉驚愕。  
以暴力或是毒品控制年輕女子賣淫的新聞數見不鮮，那些人蛇集團為了錢什麼下作手段都做得出來，然而如此砸成本的作法卻是第一回聽見。

「耗費這麼大的力氣，到底後面的組織利用這些女孩作什麼？」  
「我不知道，我只聽命行事。」  
「是薩爾瓦多幫？」  
抿了抿唇，桑切斯點頭的動作十分遲疑。  
一身的瘀青仍未消退，雖說迫於現實決定投誠尋求庇護，然而常年被灌輸的觀念卻非一朝一夕能夠改變。  
「你平常沒見過這些女孩？」  
「你說呢，我就是個最低層給人幹活的，我能知道什麼？」一扯嘴角，這是今天桑切斯第一次正眼對上兩名訪客。

 

「另外，殺了安娜與這名女孩的兇手是同一人嗎？」  
「……是。如果你們要找他就不用白費力氣了，他應該已經死了。」  
許是桑切斯表達誠意的方式，超乎想像的意外消息劈得布蘭登一愣，不自覺與丹佐對視了一眼，「為什麼是應該？死因呢？」  
「不知道，因為我沒親眼看見屍體，但如果他沒死，薇拉不應該是我負責。」  
提及由自己親手掐死的女孩，桑切斯不禁打了個哆嗦。  
正如桑切斯曾經說過的，處理屍體與動手剝奪人命完全是不同概念，或許該感謝前一名生死未卜的兇手，若非不是桑切斯因此露了馬腳，這會兒別說後續案件了，就是薇拉的屍體都還不知道在哪兒。

 

「桑切斯先生，介意說說你用來棄屍的交通工具是什麼嗎？」  
「廂型車，白色的。」  
「車號呢？」  
「……那是贓車。」言下之意即是沒有固定的車牌號碼。  
「目前車在哪裡？」  
「如果沒被偷走應該還停在法拉盛。」有問必答，不難看出男人是交代了所有情報。

縱使心裡看不上桑切斯畏畏縮縮的模樣，男人淡然的面容依舊瞧不出情緒，「十分感謝你的配合桑切斯先生，那今天就先到這裡，如果有想到任何事情，歡迎與我聯繫。」一推鏡框，吐出千篇一律的客套話。  
「所以……我會有獨立牢房對嗎？」  
「對，最快今天就會安排妥當。另外，醜話先說在前面，我們會查證你說的話，如果消息有假，我們的約定自然作罷。」  
沒有給桑切斯回應的機會，兩人已先一步離開會客室。

 

「好、我知道了，克萊兒謝了。回去給你帶點下午茶。」

今日這一趟收穫不少，褐髮的檢察官踩著輕快的步伐顯得頗為愉快，相較之下，黑人警探掛斷電話後則一反常態地拉長了一張臉，而這無疑勾起了布蘭登的好奇，「怎麼了？」  
「剛剛說到安娜案的兇手，我有些在意所以讓人查了四件舊案中唯一破案的那一件。」  
「然後？」  
「那名兇手，強森‧切瑞已經死了。」緩下步伐，墨色的眸子穿過鏡片直望進布蘭登眼底。  
眨了眨眼，布蘭登不禁疑惑：「什麼時候有這麼迅速的執法效率？」美國的司法，就是死刑審判也沒可能這麼快執行。

 

「審判後關了不到半年，最後病死在監獄。」  
「病死？」  
取回寄放在門樓守衛的手機，布蘭登忍不住擰眉，畢竟因病死亡聽上去就是很有內情的答案。

「詳情回局裡才知道。」一聳肩，丹佐也說不出所以然。  
「對了、等會順路去地中海。」毫無預警地話鋒一轉，踩下油門的霎那，丹佐衝布蘭登笑得彷彿偷腥得逞的貓。  
經過里克斯拱橋，由監獄到地中海酒吧的路程並不遠，只見丹佐如前些天一般有些粗魯地拍響店門，不過半分鐘的等待便聞清脆的腳步聲越發靠近，而後是莉莉那略顯沙啞的中性聲線嘟囔著抱怨：「哎呀、丹佐也只有你才會淨挑這種時候來，哎、布蘭登那天回去還好嗎？」  
「還沒來得及感謝你，多虧了你才沒發生什麼事。」一改前些天的態度，褐髮的檢察官禮貌許多，甚至還朝莉莉笑了笑。

布蘭登？  
目光在熱絡打招呼的兩人之間來回游移，最後挑了挑眉梢，像是在詫異兩人是什麼時候如此熟稔，畢竟打從馬丁退休至今已經將近一個月，至今特搜組還沒有人率先改口。  
「丹佐不要吃醋嘛，我還是最喜歡你這種型的了。」  
行業緣故莉莉的眼色自然是一等一的好，沒有忽略一旁黑人警探的目光，高壯的大漢隨即上前招呼。  
「你這句話需要我替你轉達給奧斯丁嗎？」  
噘了噘塗了豔色口紅的唇，莉莉一掌拍在丹佐胸口，嬌嗔：「哎、真討厭。」


	11. Chapter 11

「莉莉我要外帶五份熱狗堡。」咧開嘴露出一口白牙，男人笑得十分燦爛。  
「人家這裡可是酒吧。」  
正所謂順竿就爬得寸進尺，見莉莉蹬著細跟高跟鞋扭著腰走進酒吧內室，丹佐還不忘加點飲品：「我知道你會有辦法的，有咖啡嗎？」  
「就說了這裡是酒吧。」  
這種景況不論重複過多少回，丹佐仍是樂此不疲。

「關係不錯呢。」  
「你才是超乎想像吧，布蘭登。」刻意加重了咬字，黑人警探目光透著揶揄。  
「是他幫我報警的。」  
「不意外的答案啊，莉莉收攏人心的技巧可是比某位現任檢察官要來得高明許多。」  
悶哼一聲，布蘭登喝了一口檸檬水，沒有正面回應的打算。  
已經不是少不更事的年紀，鑒於陰謀論的思考模式布蘭登比起多數人看得通透，自然不認為當天莉莉出頭替自己報案只是所謂的路見不平，畢竟州檢察官的身分擺在那兒，有個賣人情的機會豈有放棄的道理。

 

沉默沒有延續太久的時間，莉莉便翹著小指給兩人送上咖啡，「我這裡只有即溶咖啡，你們是為了薩爾瓦多幫來的吧？」  
「真不愧是莉莉。」  
「別拍馬屁，你們已經收到警告了吧。」懶散地斜靠在吧檯桌緣，畫了精緻眼妝的綠眸嗔怪地睨了丹佐一眼。  
「自然是收到了，但案子還是要辦的，不是嗎？」  
布蘭登理當是注意到男人落在自己身上的目光，湖藍色的眸瞳半瞇，也不惱，只是翹起嘴角反問：「我有難相處到悉德尼警探需要拐著彎問我話嗎？」

輕輕晃動手中的玻璃杯，褐髮的高壯大漢出聲打斷兩人的對視：「我知道你們在查什麼，但道上的確沒有消息。」  
「這麼小心翼翼的確不尋常呢。」  
「我會再幫你注意。」  
「果然莉莉就是可靠。」  
漂亮的眼睛瞇成一條縫，不願承認因為丹佐的恭維有些開心，鏗一聲將威士忌杯重重放下，故意惡聲惡氣地攆人：「既然話問完了咖啡也喝完了，帶上你的熱狗堡快些滾，別總在這種時間敲門擾民，要是哪天我們倆正忙著怎麼辦？」  
說著，邊摟過由內室走出的廚師打扮的男人，低頭一親在奧斯丁額際留下一枚清晰唇印。

「我們走就是了不用特地秀恩愛。」  
碎唸著取過吧檯上的紙袋，丹佐擺了擺手也沒有多加逗留的打算，與布蘭登雙雙離去，僅留下喝空的咖啡杯及壓在底盤下的紙鈔。

 

「那個、布蘭登先生……你和我一起回局裡嗎？」  
忽略丹佐刻意為之的稱呼，布蘭登沉吟了半晌做出決定：「不了，我回辦公室把文件趕一趕，桑切斯說不定可以今天換牢房。」  
「好，有事電話聯絡。」  
說到這裡丹佐才後知後覺地想到最重要的一點，「說起來，我還沒有你的電話號碼。」  
「我打給你，號碼多少？」  
取出口袋內的輕薄物件，還沒來得及輸入號碼，卻不想手機先一步發出短促的嗡嗡聲，潭藍色的眸瞳倒映出螢幕上的短訊，不由得沉了幾分。  
男人的情緒變化丹佐自然是感覺到了，不著痕跡地偷覷了幾眼，關切在舌尖兜轉了好幾回，終究是沒能躍出口。

 

＊

身分不明的死者、不惜成本的控制手段無一不是亟欲獲得解答的謎團，為了確定桑切斯所言不假，尤金妮亞特意重新驗屍，在安娜及薇拉手臂傷口中確實檢驗出極微量的電波殘留。  
雖說早已知曉此事定然與薩爾瓦多幫脫不了關係，即便有了桑切斯的證詞，因為證據不足案件仍舊沒有太大的進展。  
一如打傷布蘭登那群小夥子一口咬定自己是看不慣男人的車太過惹眼才動手，揪不出始作俑者，警方也拿一群血氣方剛的未成年孩子無法，收押了幾天作為警告，最後只能不了了之。

 

「丹佐你看過今早的新聞了嗎？」  
「什麼新聞？」擰著眉，丹佐自強森‧切瑞的驗屍報告抬起頭。  
拎著早餐回到座位，克萊兒坐下的同時辦公室內的巨大屏幕隨即跳出切換的畫面，斗大的新聞標題下得十分聳動──司法腐敗，新任州檢察官與囚犯達成黑箱協議。

「哇、哪家媒體這麼有膽色？」  
吹了聲口哨，丹佐怪模怪樣地發出嘖嘖邊搖了搖頭，腦中不禁浮現某位壞脾氣檢察官在得知消息時的模樣。  
「並不是以報社名義發布的，而是是匿名投稿的網路新聞。」  
「前天下午談成的交易，牢房已經轉移了但正式的文件說不定還沒批下來呢，這匿名投稿人消息還真是靈通呢。」  
「如果願意你可以親自去見見他。」  
聞言，黑人警探眼神一亮，就見嬌小的亞洲女孩十指敲擊鍵盤的速度逐漸慢了下來，直至完全停止，「地址已經傳到你的信箱了。」  
「那我走了。」  
「另外、道格拉斯讓我提醒你別忘記你的搭檔。」  
「我這不是要去接人了嘛。」抓了抓自己看不出赧色的面頰，被調侃的警探不免有些侷促。  
「對了，那個強森‧切瑞的案子我們已經申請重新調查，至於會不會批准就不一定了。」特意提了一句。

 

「那個、你今天忙嗎？」  
從警察廣場到檢察署只需要不足十分鐘的車程，這會兒人都到辦公大樓，丹佐才猛地想起自己忘了事先打電話確認對方的時間。  
作好了今天要隻身行動，或是再回局裡一趟的打算，隔著手機，丹佐尷尬的語調有些生硬：「我就是確認一下，當然你手上的工作比較重要。」畢竟是自己疏忽，丹佐說什麼也沒能厚著臉皮要求忙碌的男人配合自己的時間。  
尚未來得及開心自己沒有白跑一趟，布蘭登的疑惑便問得丹佐一滯，只能乾笑著胡謅：「啊、我已經到了。沒什麼，今天車況還不錯……」

正如布蘭登電話中所答應的，丹佐很快便瞧見一抹頎長的身影踩著階梯步出辦公室大門，即便因為逆光瞧不清神情，丹佐也能夠想像出男人此時是如何板著一張嚴肅的面孔，微微上翹的嘴角透出幾分骨子裡的驕傲。  
那是一種既得利益者的自負，當然討人厭，但現在看來也不是這麼討人厭。

「事前聯絡打聲招呼是最基本的禮貌吧，如果我今天要開庭呢？」  
同樣帶了點譏誚的語氣，在不同的情況與關係下再一次重現，聽上去的感覺卻是別於以往，那種感覺就像是硬生生聽出了幾分熟稔。  
「大不了自己跑外勤。」一聳肩，男人答得乾脆。  
「真是好了傷疤忘了痛。」  
丹佐聞言笑了笑，沒有反駁而是另起話題：「你一早看新聞了嗎，檢察官大人？」語氣中掩不住那股看好戲的興致勃勃。


	12. Chapter 12

發展再繁榮的城市，都免不了有部分跟不上整體步調的地區，而這種被遺忘的地區往往只有一個後果，成為龍蛇雜處的三不管地帶。

布朗克斯向來被視為紐約州較不安全的地區，而這裡則是布朗克斯的灰色地帶，幫派間三天兩頭的流血衝突僅是家常便飯，戰況激烈一些武器械鬥亦不少見，若非不得已，警方不會插手範圍內的事務，畢竟以暴制暴的管理方式早是不成文的規定。  
將車子停妥，丹佐領著布蘭登熟門熟路地走進社區，穿過幾個不起眼的小巷道，最後走進一間略顯陰暗的酒吧。

「嗨、帥哥們需要特別服務嗎？」這種時間酒吧裡頭自是空蕩蕩的沒有夜晚時的喧囂，還未來得及坐下，兩名穿著火辣的女郎隨即迎了上來。  
「想問點事。」  
「那我們不奉陪了。」  
「女士們，」揚了揚手中的紙鈔，丹佐咧開嘴笑得溫和：「我可是很有誠意的。」  
街頭有其自然發展的法則，長年與之打交道的丹佐深知如何方能在對立及共存之間取得平衡。

「這兩個人，妳們認識嗎？」  
看也沒看丹佐手上的照片，身材高挑的鬈髮女郎將紙鈔塞進胸口，舔了舔自己塗了艷色口紅的嘴唇，瞇眼笑得妖嬈：「只有這樣是不夠的，天下沒有白吃的午餐，帥哥你知道規矩的。」  
「當然，但我得先確定會得到想要的答案。」  
見沒了甜頭可拿女人也沒繼續糾纏，瞅了照片一眼，想也沒想便利索給了答覆：「不認識，見也沒見過。」

 

出乎丹佐預期的是，一直很安分的布蘭登竟在此時發難。  
「呿、還以為有點本事。」  
不耐煩地嘖了嘖嘴，鄙夷的視線掠過女人最末停在黑人警探身上，「真是浪費時間。」一身西裝的男人落下一句，轉身就走。

 

「嘖嘖真是火爆脾氣，帥哥你可要看好你的同伴，否則一不小心他可是會被這裡吞噬的喔。」  
不論地位高低，在街頭打滾眼神毒辣便是必要的生存條件，女人這麼輕易和丹佐合作的理由自然不只因為錢，更因為丹佐身上那股再明顯不過的警察特質。  
而女人理所當然也能察覺板著一張臉站在一旁的布蘭登是打從心底看不上自己，看不上這個特殊地區，而這種人往往最容易陷入泥淖。  
「這是作為道歉的賠禮，希望女士們原諒他的無禮。」正所謂破財消災，丹佐從皮夾內又抽了兩張紙鈔。  
「歡迎下次光臨，對了帥哥如果對象是你，我可以打折喔。」一口親在紙鈔上，女人眨了眨眼給丹佐送了個秋波。

許是女人的話起了暗示，丹佐快步走出酒吧，四處張望卻仍不見男人身影時免不了心頭一緊，連忙小跑起來。  
最末總算是在巷口轉角處瞧見一抹背對自己的頎長身影，那模樣看上去似乎正在打電話，丹佐耷拉下雙肩重重呼了口氣，慢下腳步，暗自慶幸那高傲的檢察官還知道不能獨自走遠。

 

「你──」  
這會兒丹佐話還沒說完，布蘭登已經收起手機，惡人先告狀：「你的辦案方式就是跟所有活人調情嗎？狩獵範圍真是廣泛啊。」  
直勾勾望進那雙藍眸，丹佐隱約聽出布蘭登話中的諷刺，卻做不到男人那般口無遮攔，愣了半晌才吐出一口濁氣：「走吧。」

「不問其他人？」  
略抬下頷，布蘭登望向前邊不遠處沒有實際動作、只是不斷以手勢和噓聲挑釁的年輕人，像極了伺機而動的鬣狗群。  
「不了，她們說沒有見過就代表真的沒有在這區出現過。」  
「這麼相信那種人說的話？」  
「她們只是用自己的方式生存，更何況大檢察官你該看得出她們有沒有說謊吧。」不否認自己是故意找碴，如今被反堵了一句，布蘭登一撇嘴選擇噤聲，隨著黑人警探重新上車。

 

「去哪？」  
「另一個街頭，我相信不少人樂意賺點外快。」  
幫派向來忌諱叛徒，然而正如丹佐所言，薩爾瓦多黑幫的對頭樂得替他多製造些麻煩，正因為如此警民合作也不是那麼困難的事情。

「嘿、大夥們。」  
這裡是一個社區籃球場，場地有些破舊，六個半大的未成年孩子正聚在一塊打球。  
朝籃框投了個漂亮的空心球，其中看上去年紀最大的黑人男孩發話了：「你是條子，打球犯法嗎？」嘴上回答的對象是丹佐，目光卻始終瞪著布蘭登直瞧。  
人種歧視一直以來都是美國不願承認卻確實存在的問題，正如白種人對此區敬而遠之，黑人區同樣排外不友善。

「當然不犯法，我就來打聽些事情而已。」  
「我們不奉陪。」只見少年朝朋友吆喝著轉身就要離開。  
「你們想賺點零用錢的吧。」  
「但我們不惹麻煩。」  
就是年紀再小的孩子都清楚，不多看不多說是遠離麻煩的必要守則。

「兩個選擇，一個是開心拿走零用錢，另一個就是跟我走。」  
稚氣的童聲不滿地抗議：「你憑什麼要我們跟你走。」  
「你們這種年紀，該上學吧。」  
瞳孔瞬間縮放，男孩們顯然沒想到跟前看上去老實的男人會使出如此下作的手段，瞬間便慌了心神。

見目的達成，丹佐也不拖拉直奔主題：「所以，你們見過這兩個女孩嗎？」  
「這兩個金髮妞挺漂亮的，不過我沒見過。」  
「不認識。」照片很快傳了一輪，得到的都是同樣令人失望的答案。

「這種長相的女人我曾經在布魯克林區見過，但不是同個人。」  
唯一的信息卻稱不上精準，丹佐也不氣餒，伸手揉了揉跟前最矮小男孩的腦袋，「如果可以，還是回去上學吧孩子。」守信地從皮夾抽出幾張紙鈔遞給領頭的少年：「你會公平分配的對吧？」


	13. Chapter 13

告別孩子們，見已經過了午餐時間，沒有什麼收穫還帶著大包袱的丹佐便準備打道回府。

「悉德尼警官還真有一套，果然相同人種容易溝通啊，我不禁好奇如果對象是白人男性你也會出賣色相嗎？」丹佐見過布蘭登與其他人相處，也許態度談不上親切，但至少不是這般針鋒相對話中有話。  
從小到大丹佐碰過各式各樣或隱諱或直接的挑釁，好脾氣不代表沒脾氣，對此丹佐有的是處理經驗，但鑒於往後還有大把需要合作的機會，暫時沒能鬧僵了。

丹佐索性直接換了話題：「今天先到這裡，我直接送你回辦公室？」  
「不、我車停在警察大樓。」  
仍舊是那種理所當然的語氣，丹佐暗道男人是真把自己當司機使喚了。

 

◆　◇　◆

 

回到不論什麼時候都總是熱鬧的警察廣場，車才剛停妥，副駕駛座的檢察官什麼話也沒說扭頭便走得乾淨俐落。  
望著男人逐漸遠去的背影，丹佐說不上心頭什麼滋味，呼了口濁氣嘴角牽起一抹苦笑，油鹽不進還明擺了處處針對自己，正是以往從沒碰過最難纏的類型，真是可惜了對自己胃口的外型。

沒有多想的時間，丹佐特意又走了一趟風化組，幾番奔波回到特搜組已經將近六點，餓了大半天也無暇張羅什麼豐盛的晚餐，打電話叫了外送披薩，等待的時間不忘往嘴裡塞了幾個甜甜圈就算是安撫飢腸轆轆的胃。  
「我特意留下草莓口味的，約恩你要吃嗎？克萊兒的是糖霜口味。」  
「謝了，我的確需要補充一些糖分。」  
沒有客氣地推拒，金髮的鑑識官自盒裡取了甜甜圈便往嘴裡送。

 

「有什麼進展嗎？」  
約恩正忙著補充糖分，接過話頭的是一頭黑直長髮的亞洲女孩：「死者約二十三歲，與薇拉相同，不論是出入境、就醫或犯罪前科資料庫中都沒有找到資料。這兩個女孩就像是憑空出現似的，沒有人知道她們從哪裡來，又生活在哪裡，生前沒有留下任何資料，死後更是被消抹得一乾二淨。」  
克萊兒說著，螢幕上同時間投影出數張照片，與雜草叢生的現場不同，經過清理，沒了泥濘和濃妝，照片中的東歐女孩擁有一張討人喜歡的素淨面孔。

「另外，經過解剖確認死者懷有四個月的身孕。」  
「真是讓人高興不起來的好消息。」  
一抹臉，丹佐將杯子裡的冷咖啡飲盡，一方面感傷孩子來不及出生，另一方面卻又慶幸孩子的存在能夠提供比對的ＤＮＡ。

「凶器是隨處可見的蝴蝶刀，也沒有留下指紋，很難追蹤來源。還有從桑切斯家中搜出的凶器，因為時間太長只能夠確定有不只一人的血液反應，至於死者與薇拉手臂上的傷口十分相似，極可能是由同一把刀所造成。」  
「今天已經來不及了，先和看守所那頭打聲招呼，明個兒一早直接找桑切斯問話。另外我剛跑了兩處，也問過風化組，都沒有消息，或許這兩個女孩的活動範圍真的不在布朗克斯。」雙手抱胸，丹佐眉間不禁高高攏起。  
整個紐約州，丹佐不敢說全然瞭若指掌，但只要是隸屬某個幫派必然就會在特定範圍內活動，沒道理會查無此人。

「克萊兒，網路上有查到什麼嗎？」  
「除了幾個列入觀察名單的色情網站，連新興的小網站我都找過了，沒有這兩個人。」  
「這代表一定有人提供食宿的地方，並且把她們藏得很好。」  
「正如附近居民的說法，那附近只有荒廢多年的農舍，沒有發現最近有人使用的痕跡，當然也沒有監視器。距離現場最近的監視器是約六英哩遠的加油站，我和約恩把兩個月前的影片全部拿回來了，這兩天大家辛苦一些務必找出線索。」打破沉默的是不知何時走進辦公室的道格拉斯，「至於丹佐，如果沒問題的話之後你就和伊茲一塊行動，明天去見桑切斯也比較方便。」

「咦？」  
雖說早有心理準備，丹佐仍舊忍不住低呼出聲。  
「你們相處得還好吧？」  
「啊、嗯……」  
張了張嘴，什麼都還沒說出口，辦公室的電話鈴響恰好打斷了丹佐的猶豫。

「披薩來啦，我去拿。」  
只見餓壞的亞洲女孩一蹦一跳地進了電梯，不一會兒整個辦公室便充滿了食物氣味。

 

大夥填飽了肚子，也沒了怠惰不上工的理由。  
一個一個全坐在電腦前，瞪大了眼死死盯著螢幕瞧，生怕一眨眼的時間便漏掉了什麼決定性的證據  
乍聽之下枯燥的工作卻稱不上輕鬆，先不提只能概略推估死者的死亡時間導致影片數量極多，長時間盯著畫面看耗費的不只是眼力，更需要高強度的專注。

 

熬了半宿，讓道格拉斯強迫睡了兩個小時，一早簡單沖了澡讓自己醒醒神，這會兒丹佐才剛穿戴妥當走出休息室，還沒來得及檢查裝備就見布蘭登已經來了。  
「早啊。」  
「嗯。」  
「吃早餐了嗎？」  
「我可沒有你那麼怠惰。」布蘭登自是看出丹佐昨晚通宵加班了，縱使心知肚明嘴上刻薄的擠兌卻是毫無心理壓力，當然布蘭登是不會承認自己是因為一早收到簡訊受了氣，才逮著機會平衡情緒。

像是沒聽聞男人那略嫌尖銳的揶揄，進了電梯，黑人警探仍舊語氣溫和：「介意我在路上先買早餐嗎？」  
收到一個冷淡的眼刀子丹佐也不在意，比起得到答覆，活絡氣氛才是與男人搭話的主要用意。

 

◆　◇　◆

 

從警察廣場出發，路程不用一個小時就來到海岸邊。  
隔著車窗望去，距離海岸約兩碼遠的地方有一座島嶼，依稀可以瞧見上頭有許多低矮建築，設有哨兵的拱形大橋則是里克斯島唯一向外連接的路線。  
查驗了通行證件，車子很快來到監獄門前，一如其他布蘭登所見過的，監獄四周的圍欄設置了有倒刺的金屬絲網。  
由於事前已經打過招呼，辦手續的過程十分順利，將錄音錄影等設備寄存在大門處，隨著獄警通過安檢門進入監區，沒一會兒就與身著橘色囚服的桑切斯碰上面。  
監區的會面室並不大，三人的會面安排在四個小隔間中的一個，沒有礙事的壓克力檔板，亦無戒護在旁的獄警，隔著一張桌子，丹佐與桑切斯對坐。

「桑切斯先生，好久不見。」桑切斯身型本就偏瘦，這才不過短短一週的時間男人又乾癟了不少。  
「是你，還有檢察官先生，有事嗎？」  
除掉戒具的雙手不安地摩挲，桑切斯自然忘不了丹佐是如何三兩下將自己制服，那看上去本就不好相處的檢察官，又是如何在法官面前雄辯強據地請求從重量刑，最後雖說得以保釋，付不出高額保釋金的結果便是提前入監。

「來問點事，你認識她嗎？」  
「我說過我什麼都不會說的。」  
這話既像是在回答丹佐，更像是桑切斯在重複提醒自己。

沒有忽略桑切斯眸底一閃而逝的慌亂，丹佐將桌面上的照片向男人推近一些，壓低聲線特意放慢了語速：「和薇拉一樣，你同樣見過這個女孩，對嗎？」  
許多行業，首要學會的技能便是識人，打從第一回見到桑切斯丹佐便看出男人是禁不起施壓的軟性格，加之對薇拉的愧疚感，踩住了痛腳丹佐自是不可能輕易放過。  
「不、我不認識。」  
「你不認識，但你殺了她！」  
「不！我沒有！」丹佐的指控令桑切斯激動起來，嘩一聲只見男人猛地半站起身來。  
沒將四肢受制的桑切斯看在眼裡，丹佐氣定神閒地衝門外的獄警擺了擺手接著問：「我們在你的刀上驗出不只薇拉的血液反應，你想解釋嗎？」  
拋出適當的餌食，表現出一切盡在掌握的自信，藉以詐出想要的答案，這道理人人都懂，然而成功與否除了熟練更少不了那股使人信服的氣勢。  
「不是我，真的不是我……」  
重新頹坐在椅子上，囈語著，過長的髮絲垂在前額幾乎擋住了雙眼。 

見情況差不多了，丹佐重新又問了一次：「你知道她的名字嗎？」  
「……好像叫安娜什麼的，我不確定。」  
「桑切斯，你殺了那個女孩卻不記得她的名字？」  
「不是我，她們都不是我殺的！」  
「她們？除了薇拉和安娜還有其他受害者嗎？」

面對桑切斯的沉默，丹佐沒有直接詢問兇手的身分，而是拐了一個彎話題又重新回到桑切斯身上：「既然人不是你殺的，那你又扮演了什麼角色？」  
「我只負責消除──」  
「消除什麼？」終於帶到點子上，丹佐自然沒有放過的理由。  
「我什麼都不知道。」  
或許是突然清醒了，又或許是對幫派中的肅清手段感到畏懼，桑切斯再度如蚌殼般撬也撬不開。

見男人萌生退意，始終保持沉默的布蘭登適時地發話了：「你知道我是誰，我們能夠談條件，轉汙點證人對你來說有利無弊。」  
任誰都能看出在牢裡過得不好，能夠脫離苦境的大好機會桑切斯著實心動了，猶豫再三，一咬牙終究拒絕了布蘭登充滿誘惑力的提議：「不、我不知道！你們別再問了，我什麼都不會說！」

縱然桑切斯的反應是預期之中，但線索真的落空時也免不了感到煩躁。  
手指在桌面上無聲地敲擊，丹佐下意識地轉過頭，與布蘭登對視的霎那甚是意外地在那雙潭色眸底瞧見有志一同的情緒。


	14. Chapter 14

告別孩子們，見已經過了午餐時間，沒有什麼收穫還帶著大包袱的丹佐便準備打道回府。

「悉德尼警官還真有一套，果然相同人種容易溝通啊，我不禁好奇如果對象是白人男性你也會出賣色相嗎？」丹佐見過布蘭登與其他人相處，也許態度談不上親切，但至少不是這般針鋒相對話中有話。  
從小到大丹佐碰過各式各樣或隱諱或直接的挑釁，好脾氣不代表沒脾氣，對此丹佐有的是處理經驗，但鑒於往後還有大把需要合作的機會，暫時沒能鬧僵了。

丹佐索性直接換了話題：「今天先到這裡，我直接送你回辦公室？」  
「不、我車停在警察大樓。」  
仍舊是那種理所當然的語氣，丹佐暗道男人是真把自己當司機使喚了。

 

◆　◇　◆

 

回到不論什麼時候都總是熱鬧的警察廣場，車才剛停妥，副駕駛座的檢察官什麼話也沒說扭頭便走得乾淨俐落。  
望著男人逐漸遠去的背影，丹佐說不上心頭什麼滋味，呼了口濁氣嘴角牽起一抹苦笑，油鹽不進還明擺了處處針對自己，正是以往從沒碰過最難纏的類型，真是可惜了對自己胃口的外型。

沒有多想的時間，丹佐特意又走了一趟風化組，幾番奔波回到特搜組已經將近六點，餓了大半天也無暇張羅什麼豐盛的晚餐，打電話叫了外送披薩，等待的時間不忘往嘴裡塞了幾個甜甜圈就算是安撫飢腸轆轆的胃。  
「我特意留下草莓口味的，約恩你要吃嗎？克萊兒的是糖霜口味。」  
「謝了，我的確需要補充一些糖分。」  
沒有客氣地推拒，金髮的鑑識官自盒裡取了甜甜圈便往嘴裡送。

 

「既然什麼都不能說，為什麼你這麼乾脆承認你殺了薇拉？」這是丹佐百思不得其解的問題。  
「那個女人在我手裡斷氣，那種噁心的感覺我一直都在，每天夜裡我都會想起她死前的表情，眼睛閉上就看見那女人瞪大了眼看我。」  
意料外的答案令黑人警探一愣，那無疑是令人憎惡而自大的悔意，然而在反應過來以前便聽布蘭登如是說道：「你知道如何能找到我，我們很快會再見面的。」沒將話說死，而是留了個懸念。

 

雙雙上了車，丹佐沒有提起自己一瞬間的失常，布蘭登也不會親切地表達關切，於是便沒發生過似地就此揭過。  
出了里克斯島，皇后區附近的車況自然沒有曼哈頓那般緊張，車外不斷向後退的景象彷彿也變得輕快許多，單手搭在方向盤上，這才剛靠近熱鬧一些的路段，丹佐沒預警地問道：「吃點什麼嗎？兩個街區外的熱狗堡挺不錯的。」  
布蘭登沒有搭腔，回了一記足夠表示一切的鄙夷目光。  
「其實你不用特地下車的。」  
「這裡有賣熱狗？」  
布蘭登的質疑不是沒有道理，先不說門戶深鎖，掛了新潮招牌的店面外頭看上去哪有半分小吃攤販的模樣，對此丹佐但笑不語，逕自拍響了門。

 

不多時，偏低的嗓音傳出：「誰呀？還沒到開門時間呢。」  
「莉莉。」  
「哎呀！這不是丹佐嘛，真是好久不見。今天還帶了另一位帥哥，要來一杯嗎？」  
一撩衣襬露出腰間的警徽，黑人警探含笑搖了搖頭。

藍白兩色為基調的室內裝潢與喚做地中海的店名十分搭調，只見身型高壯的大漢噘著嘴，「討厭，只有公事才會想到人家。」走回吧檯時嘟嘟囔囔著，甚至鬧脾氣似地跺了跺腳。  
「我想打聽最近薩爾瓦多幫的狀況。」  
「那就要看你的誠意有幾分囉。」說著，邊分別將兩只酒杯塞進丹佐和布蘭登手中，隨手取了酒櫃上的威士忌便倒了八分滿。

沒想過會有第三人將丹佐手中的玻璃杯拿走，幾乎整個人貼在警探身上的莉莉先是一愣，刷了睫毛膏的眼睫小扇似地眨了眨，目光在檢察官身上溜轉了一圈，最後漾起一彎微笑，順勢挽上布蘭登的胳膊：「帥哥你想要喝兩杯嗎？」  
屬於他人的體溫傳了過來，雞皮疙瘩爭先恐後地冒了出來，布蘭登一聲驚呼：「請別碰我！」或許是抽回手臂的動作過猛，猝不及防的莉莉被甩了出去。  
自是聽懂了布蘭登的意思，莉莉捂著腰，故意嬌嗔了幾聲：「哎、我撞得好疼。」  
沒讓布蘭登有回話的機會，丹佐快手拿過下一秒就要將液體傾倒而出的酒杯，動作巧妙地格開還要試圖上前的莉莉，一把拉過褐髮的檢察官便往屋外走。

 

「伊茲先生，你還是留在車上比較適合。」  
碰一聲關上車門，暫且處理了一個，黑人警探還要回到店裡頭處理另一個。  
莉莉有意招惹男人不假，但布蘭登失禮在先，於是丹佐好話說盡，搬出局裡的規定當做擋箭牌，又承諾之後會在下班後再來光臨，這才成功推拒那已經抵上自己嘴邊的杯緣。

這會兒好不容易回到車上，只聽布蘭登劈頭就是質問：「悉德尼先生是都這樣辦案的嗎？放任那種傢伙上下其手，還是說你根本樂在其中？」  
莉莉經營的地中海酒吧除了賣酒，對某些行家來說還販賣消息，其消息來源不可考但準確度卻是一等一，然而除了裝扮以外，莉莉更遠近馳名的是他不易捉摸的性格，方才很顯然莉莉是被惹惱了才故意為之，雖說不至於就此不相往來，但讓布蘭登這麼一鬧，今天若還要問出些什麼就別想了。  
心頭本就煩悶，想到這些天以來男人彷彿在試探自己底限的行為，黑人警探就是再好的脾氣也忍不住窩火：「夠了吧，我不管你對黑人或是同志到底有什麼偏見，但做好分內工作是必要的吧！」  
反過來被教訓的布蘭登面色氣得發白，捏緊手中的公事包，抿著唇，只覺得今天這一碴鬧得滿腹委屈。

僵持的沉默延續了兩分鐘，最末只見男人拎著隨身物品悶不吭聲地下車，留下駕駛座上臉色同樣難看的警探。

 

＊

貼了才發現更新有點少但是這章結束了XDDD  
下一章關係會突飛猛進(???

「有什麼進展嗎？」  
約恩正忙著補充糖分，接過話頭的是一頭黑直長髮的亞洲女孩：「死者約二十三歲，與薇拉相同，不論是出入境、就醫或犯罪前科資料庫中都沒有找到資料。這兩個女孩就像是憑空出現似的，沒有人知道她們從哪裡來，又生活在哪裡，生前沒有留下任何資料，死後更是被消抹得一乾二淨。」  
克萊兒說著，螢幕上同時間投影出數張照片，與雜草叢生的現場不同，經過清理，沒了泥濘和濃妝，照片中的東歐女孩擁有一張討人喜歡的素淨面孔。

「另外，經過解剖確認死者懷有四個月的身孕。」  
「真是讓人高興不起來的好消息。」  
一抹臉，丹佐將杯子裡的冷咖啡飲盡，一方面感傷孩子來不及出生，另一方面卻又慶幸孩子的存在能夠提供比對的ＤＮＡ。

「凶器是隨處可見的蝴蝶刀，也沒有留下指紋，很難追蹤來源。還有從桑切斯家中搜出的凶器，因為時間太長只能夠確定有不只一人的血液反應，至於死者與薇拉手臂上的傷口十分相似，極可能是由同一把刀所造成。」  
「今天已經來不及了，先和看守所那頭打聲招呼，明個兒一早直接找桑切斯問話。另外我剛跑了兩處，也問過風化組，都沒有消息，或許這兩個女孩的活動範圍真的不在布朗克斯。」雙手抱胸，丹佐眉間不禁高高攏起。  
整個紐約州，丹佐不敢說全然瞭若指掌，但只要是隸屬某個幫派必然就會在特定範圍內活動，沒道理會查無此人。

「克萊兒，網路上有查到什麼嗎？」  
「除了幾個列入觀察名單的色情網站，連新興的小網站我都找過了，沒有這兩個人。」  
「這代表一定有人提供食宿的地方，並且把她們藏得很好。」  
「正如附近居民的說法，那附近只有荒廢多年的農舍，沒有發現最近有人使用的痕跡，當然也沒有監視器。距離現場最近的監視器是約六英哩遠的加油站，我和約恩把兩個月前的影片全部拿回來了，這兩天大家辛苦一些務必找出線索。」打破沉默的是不知何時走進辦公室的道格拉斯，「至於丹佐，如果沒問題的話之後你就和伊茲一塊行動，明天去見桑切斯也比較方便。」

「咦？」  
雖說早有心理準備，丹佐仍舊忍不住低呼出聲。  
「你們相處得還好吧？」  
「啊、嗯……」  
張了張嘴，什麼都還沒說出口，辦公室的電話鈴響恰好打斷了丹佐的猶豫。

「披薩來啦，我去拿。」  
只見餓壞的亞洲女孩一蹦一跳地進了電梯，不一會兒整個辦公室便充滿了食物氣味。

 

大夥填飽了肚子，也沒了怠惰不上工的理由。  
一個一個全坐在電腦前，瞪大了眼死死盯著螢幕瞧，生怕一眨眼的時間便漏掉了什麼決定性的證據  
乍聽之下枯燥的工作卻稱不上輕鬆，先不提只能概略推估死者的死亡時間導致影片數量極多，長時間盯著畫面看耗費的不只是眼力，更需要高強度的專注。

 

熬了半宿，讓道格拉斯強迫睡了兩個小時，一早簡單沖了澡讓自己醒醒神，這會兒丹佐才剛穿戴妥當走出休息室，還沒來得及檢查裝備就見布蘭登已經來了。  
「早啊。」  
「嗯。」  
「吃早餐了嗎？」  
「我可沒有你那麼怠惰。」布蘭登自是看出丹佐昨晚通宵加班了，縱使心知肚明嘴上刻薄的擠兌卻是毫無心理壓力，當然布蘭登是不會承認自己是因為一早收到簡訊受了氣，才逮著機會平衡情緒。

像是沒聽聞男人那略嫌尖銳的揶揄，進了電梯，黑人警探仍舊語氣溫和：「介意我在路上先買早餐嗎？」  
收到一個冷淡的眼刀子丹佐也不在意，比起得到答覆，活絡氣氛才是與男人搭話的主要用意。

 

◆　◇　◆

 

從警察廣場出發，路程不用一個小時就來到海岸邊。  
隔著車窗望去，距離海岸約兩碼遠的地方有一座島嶼，依稀可以瞧見上頭有許多低矮建築，設有哨兵的拱形大橋則是里克斯島唯一向外連接的路線。  
查驗了通行證件，車子很快來到監獄門前，一如其他布蘭登所見過的，監獄四周的圍欄設置了有倒刺的金屬絲網。  
由於事前已經打過招呼，辦手續的過程十分順利，將錄音錄影等設備寄存在大門處，隨著獄警通過安檢門進入監區，沒一會兒就與身著橘色囚服的桑切斯碰上面。  
監區的會面室並不大，三人的會面安排在四個小隔間中的一個，沒有礙事的壓克力檔板，亦無戒護在旁的獄警，隔著一張桌子，丹佐與桑切斯對坐。

「桑切斯先生，好久不見。」桑切斯身型本就偏瘦，這才不過短短一週的時間男人又乾癟了不少。  
「是你，還有檢察官先生，有事嗎？」  
除掉戒具的雙手不安地摩挲，桑切斯自然忘不了丹佐是如何三兩下將自己制服，那看上去本就不好相處的檢察官，又是如何在法官面前雄辯強據地請求從重量刑，最後雖說得以保釋，付不出高額保釋金的結果便是提前入監。

「來問點事，你認識她嗎？」  
「我說過我什麼都不會說的。」  
這話既像是在回答丹佐，更像是桑切斯在重複提醒自己。

沒有忽略桑切斯眸底一閃而逝的慌亂，丹佐將桌面上的照片向男人推近一些，壓低聲線特意放慢了語速：「和薇拉一樣，你同樣見過這個女孩，對嗎？」  
許多行業，首要學會的技能便是識人，打從第一回見到桑切斯丹佐便看出男人是禁不起施壓的軟性格，加之對薇拉的愧疚感，踩住了痛腳丹佐自是不可能輕易放過。  
「不、我不認識。」  
「你不認識，但你殺了她！」  
「不！我沒有！」丹佐的指控令桑切斯激動起來，嘩一聲只見男人猛地半站起身來。  
沒將四肢受制的桑切斯看在眼裡，丹佐氣定神閒地衝門外的獄警擺了擺手接著問：「我們在你的刀上驗出不只薇拉的血液反應，你想解釋嗎？」  
拋出適當的餌食，表現出一切盡在掌握的自信，藉以詐出想要的答案，這道理人人都懂，然而成功與否除了熟練更少不了那股使人信服的氣勢。  
「不是我，真的不是我……」  
重新頹坐在椅子上，囈語著，過長的髮絲垂在前額幾乎擋住了雙眼。 

見情況差不多了，丹佐重新又問了一次：「你知道她的名字嗎？」  
「……好像叫安娜什麼的，我不確定。」  
「桑切斯，你殺了那個女孩卻不記得她的名字？」  
「不是我，她們都不是我殺的！」  
「她們？除了薇拉和安娜還有其他受害者嗎？」

面對桑切斯的沉默，丹佐沒有直接詢問兇手的身分，而是拐了一個彎話題又重新回到桑切斯身上：「既然人不是你殺的，那你又扮演了什麼角色？」  
「我只負責消除──」  
「消除什麼？」終於帶到點子上，丹佐自然沒有放過的理由。  
「我什麼都不知道。」  
或許是突然清醒了，又或許是對幫派中的肅清手段感到畏懼，桑切斯再度如蚌殼般撬也撬不開。

見男人萌生退意，始終保持沉默的布蘭登適時地發話了：「你知道我是誰，我們能夠談條件，轉汙點證人對你來說有利無弊。」  
任誰都能看出在牢裡過得不好，能夠脫離苦境的大好機會桑切斯著實心動了，猶豫再三，一咬牙終究拒絕了布蘭登充滿誘惑力的提議：「不、我不知道！你們別再問了，我什麼都不會說！」

縱然桑切斯的反應是預期之中，但線索真的落空時也免不了感到煩躁。  
手指在桌面上無聲地敲擊，丹佐下意識地轉過頭，與布蘭登對視的霎那甚是意外地在那雙潭色眸底瞧見有志一同的情緒。


	15. Chapter 15

「約恩，怎麼特地──」  
這才剛出電梯，丹佐逮著了金髮的青年就問，然而話還沒說完，目光便讓不遠處的男人吸引。  
正打算再四處打聽的丹佐接了通知，卻怎麼樣也沒想到回到辦公室竟會瞧見這般景象，那前些天鬧不愉快而自行離去但好歹四肢健全的檢察官，這會兒右胳膊竟是不知怎麼受了傷。

「伊茲那是怎麼一回事？」  
「聽說前天晚上在皇后區發生意外，還好有路人幫忙報警。」  
「什麼意外？昨晚發生的怎麼現在才知道？」擰緊了眉，瞪著正與道格拉斯相談甚歡的男人，丹佐面色鐵青。

「我們也是剛才才知道他受傷的。似乎是被一群少年拿棍棒攻擊，伊茲顯然不想談，我們還是特地透過關係才問到的受傷來由的。」  
「皇后區？該不會……」  
留下仍舊一頭霧水的鑑識官，丹佐踩著大步直往男人跟前去。

 

「哎、丹佐回來啦。」  
對道格拉斯的話恍若未聞，丹佐站定的同時就是一鞠躬：「十分抱歉，我為我的怠職而道歉，真的十分抱歉。」隨即獲得眾人的注目。

 

「除了手臂還有哪裡也受傷了嗎？」  
「只是挨了幾棍，死不了骨頭也沒斷，車子都傷得比我嚴重。」嘴上答得輕鬆，自始至終布蘭登就沒有正面回答問題的打算。  
除了下意識擋下球棒攻擊的胳膊，西裝下的傷口仍隱隱作痛，毋須確認布蘭登也知曉背脊的瘀青要好些日子才會消退。

「……真的很抱歉。」  
「我說，這不是你的責任吧。腳長在我身上，況且那是下班時間。」  
布蘭登的確是瞧見了約恩給丹佐打電話，尋思過男人可能的各種反應，也許咒罵也許嘲笑，卻怎麼樣也沒料到竟會是如此慎重地道歉，全然超乎預期的發展吸引了所有人的目光，那瞬間布蘭登無疑是尷尬的。  
這下可好，彷彿多說一句刻薄話，自己便是罪無可赦的反派角色。

 

「皇后區……你是去了地中海嗎？」  
當時既然驚動了警方要瞞過特搜組自然是不可能，只是目的地直接讓人戳穿面子實在掛不住，垂下眼簾，褐髮的檢察官抿了抿唇不答腔。  
「為什麼去那裡？因為公事嗎？」  
潭藍色的瞳仁轉了轉，沒打算承認自己是特意為先前魯莽而道歉的布蘭登不著痕跡地別開目光，再一次沉默。

「那些孩子為什麼出手攻擊？」  
「不知道，那天晚上我並沒有與多餘的人交談，他們在我回程要上車前出手的。」  
「不是隨機犯案吧。」  
吶吶地應聲，布蘭登自然理解丹佐所指為何，預謀犯案一定有理由，但作為地方檢察官布蘭登初來乍到比起一開始就下馬威，周邊的幫派大多更傾向釋出善意，這會兒招呼也不打便動了手，想必是不小心踩著了痛腳。

布蘭登職務轉調甚至還沒一個月能得罪什麼人？  
當天一群小夥子少說有五六個，一個個拿著棍棒，若真有心致人於死地，孤身迎敵的檢察官說什麼也不可能全身而退，不難想像是因為最近大動作打聽薩爾瓦多幫所以招來了警告，所謂柿子挑軟的捏，為什麼挑落單的布蘭登下手理由也很淺顯易懂。

「那天有逮了幾個逃得慢的傢伙，去問他們別來審我。」  
布蘭登的口氣一如既往地帶刺，並非不快，而是過大的立場變換令男人有些不自在，畢竟一下子從相看兩厭拉近為同仇敵愾的距離。

在尷尬的沉默蔓延之前，布蘭登起身步出休息室，只留了一句：「比起這些，你難道沒有正事可做了嗎？」轉移話題的技巧雖說有些拙劣，但男人隨手丟在桌面的照片卻是輕易勾起丹佐的注意。  
「這些是什麼？」三兩步追上前。  
「看就知道了吧，這是約恩從舊檔案篩選出來的案件，我也是因此被叫來的。」  
共四起案件，分別是發生在半年前及三年前的兩件未破懸案，順利破案的一例則可追溯至一年半前，最後一件則是約莫兩年前的自殺案。  
屍體的發現地點及死亡原因各有不同，乍看之下並無相似處，若非特意以身分不明的東歐女子及左手臂有傷口為條件去篩選沒有人會將之連結在一起。

 

「時間還早，現在走一趟里克斯島吧。」  
正盯著投射影像直瞧的布蘭登後知後覺地意會黑人警探是在同自己說話，隔著鏡片對上那雙黑眸，張了張嘴，布蘭登好半晌才吐出答案：「啊、好。」

 

丹佐的行動力自然不容質疑，了解了情況帶上資料說走就走。  
卻沒想緩緩閉合的電梯門在完全關上的瞬間讓人由外頭突然按開，只見道格拉斯站在外頭沒有進電梯的打算，故意惡聲惡氣地交代了一句：「再忙也別忘了吃飯，臭小子。」  
道格拉斯那模樣就是對付自家女兒十五歲的女兒都唬不來，更何況是經常不受管教的黑人警探，「才剛過十二點。」丹佐如是答道，不忘衝自家上司咧開嘴笑得開懷。

 

「我知道一家不錯的中國餐館。」或許是因為幾分鐘前的小插曲，話題展開得十分自然。  
「嗯。」  
「你這反應，該不會是不會用筷子吧？」  
因為克萊兒是亞洲人，辦公室裡少不了吃中國菜的機會，就是一開始最不上手的約恩現在也能流暢地使用筷子。  
「才不是。」  
中國菜不是非要用筷子才能食用，然而對上丹佐那雙帶著揶揄的眸子，布蘭登一撇嘴說什麼也不承認自己的確不太會擺弄那兩枝細木條。

真如丹佐所提議兩人在中國餐館外帶了午餐，布蘭登一邊驚訝於男人能夠在短短五分鐘內解決外帶的兩份餐盒，一邊在丹佐的調侃下選擇以叉子進食。  
比起前次的緊繃，這回時不時輕鬆閒談的氣氛好上不只一些。

＊

 

簡單查證了身分，兩人讓獄警領至上回使用過的會談室，隔著厚重的金屬門，布蘭登低聲提出要求：「這次我來。」  
「行。」  
一聳肩答得乾脆，丹佐樂得不用與人周旋，畢竟比起那種傷腦筋的工作，強行突圍或拯救人質這種體力活才是丹佐所專精的。

 

「幾天沒見，桑切斯先生你看起來更不好了呢？」  
不論什麼環境，新來乍到的成員總會是被欺負的弱勢，而其中以龍蛇雜處的監獄尤最。  
若說前些天桑切斯看起來是有些憔悴，今天便稱得上是形容枯槁了，橘色的囚服鬆垮垮地掛在身上，面色蠟黃、兩頰凹陷，眼窩透出不容忽略的烏黑。  
「你們又來做什麼？」  
「這幾位，你覺得眼熟嗎？」  
布蘭登的動作不快，像是刻意放緩了速度，一張張將共六名死者的照片一字排開，期間瞅著桑切斯面色的目光瞬也不瞬。  
「我不認識。」  
「桑切斯先生你的眼神出賣你了，除了薇拉和安娜，你認識這位。」將照片向前一推，男人篤定的語氣鏗鏘有力。  
「不、我……」  
「她叫什麼名字？」  
面對桑切斯一貫的沉默反應，布蘭登仍舊從容：「就算你什麼都不說我們早晚也能夠查到，但你想和我們談條件的吧。你的獄友對你不怎麼友善吧？」  
只見男人猛一瑟縮，低垂的目光閃爍著晦暗的情緒。

「除了薇拉，你負責消除刺青和棄屍的工作，對嗎？」  
「……不、不是全部。」  
見男人鬆口，一如最耐心的釣手布蘭登小心翼翼地扯動餌食：「里克斯島監獄總是人滿為患，你想換間單人牢房嗎？」  
嘴唇囁動，幾番猶豫後桑切斯終是吐出有些嘶啞的聲線：「我見過她，但我不知道名字，我只負責……某些部分。」  
「為什麼要特地除去刺青，有什麼特別的地方嗎？」  
「需要銷毀的是裡面的東西。」  
「是什麼？」  
「……微型晶片和追蹤器。」  
瞳孔瞬間縮放，布蘭登下意識瞧了身旁男人一眼，不意外瞧見丹佐同樣一臉驚愕。  
以暴力或是毒品控制年輕女子賣淫的新聞數見不鮮，那些人蛇集團為了錢什麼下作手段都做得出來，然而如此砸成本的作法卻是第一回聽見。

「耗費這麼大的力氣，到底後面的組織利用這些女孩作什麼？」  
「我不知道，我只聽命行事。」  
「是薩爾瓦多幫？」  
抿了抿唇，桑切斯點頭的動作十分遲疑。  
一身的瘀青仍未消退，雖說迫於現實決定投誠尋求庇護，然而常年被灌輸的觀念卻非一朝一夕能夠改變。  
「你平常沒見過這些女孩？」  
「你說呢，我就是個最低層給人幹活的，我能知道什麼。」一扯嘴角，這是今天桑切斯第一次正眼對上兩名訪客。

「另外，殺了安娜與這名女孩的兇手是同一人嗎？」  
「……是。如果你們要找他就不用白費力氣了，他應該已經死了。」  
許是桑切斯表達誠意的方式，超乎想像的意外消息劈得布蘭登一愣，不自覺與丹佐對視了一眼，「為什麼是應該？死因呢？」  
「不知道，因為我沒親眼看見屍體，但如果他沒死，照慣例薇拉不應該是我負責。」  
提及由自己親手掐死的女孩，桑切斯不禁打了個哆嗦。  
正如桑切斯曾經說過的，處理屍體與動手剝奪人命完全是不同概念，或許該感謝前一名生死未卜的兇手，若非不是桑切斯因此露了馬腳，這會兒別說案件了，就是薇拉的屍體都還不知道在哪兒。


	16. Chapter 16

 

「桑切斯先生，介意說說你用來棄屍的交通工具是什麼嗎？」  
「廂型車，白色的。」  
「車號呢？」  
「……那是贓車。」言下之意即是沒有固定的車牌號碼。  
「目前車在哪裡？」  
「如果沒被偷走應該還停在拉法盛。」  
有問必答，不難看出男人是交代了所有情報。  
  
縱使心裡看不上桑切斯畏畏縮縮的模樣，男人淡然的面容依舊瞧不出情緒，「十分感謝你的配合桑切斯先生，那今天就先到這裡，如果有想到任何事情，歡迎與我聯繫。」一推鏡框，吐出千篇一律的客套話。  
「所以……我會有獨立牢房對嗎？」  
「對，最快今天就會安排妥當。另外，醜話先說在前面，我們會查證你說的話，如果消息有假，我們的約定自然作罷。」  
沒有給桑切斯回應的機會，兩人已先一步離開會客室。  
  
  
  
「好、我知道了，克萊兒謝了。回去給你帶點下午茶。」  
今日這一趟收穫不少，褐髮的檢察官踩著輕快的步伐顯得頗為愉快，相較之下，黑人警探掛斷電話後則一反常態地拉長了一張臉，而這無疑勾起了布蘭登的好奇，「怎麼了？」  
「剛剛說到安娜案的兇手，我有些在意所以讓人查了四件舊案中唯一破案的那一件。」  
「然後？」  
「那名兇手，強森‧切瑞已經死了。」緩下步伐，墨色的眸子穿過鏡片直望進布蘭登眼底。  
眨了眨眼，布蘭登不禁疑惑：「什麼時候有這麼迅速的執法效率？」  
美國的司法，就是死刑也沒可能這麼快  
「審判後關了不到半年，最後病死在監獄。」  
「病死？」  
布蘭登忍不住擰眉，畢竟這聽上去就是很有內情的答案。  
「詳情回局裡才知道。」一聳肩，丹佐也說不出所以然。  
  
「對了、等會順路去地中海。」毫無預警地話鋒一轉，踩下油門的霎那，丹佐衝布蘭登笑得彷彿偷腥得逞的貓。  
「咦？」  
  
＊  
  
經過甘迺迪大橋，由里克斯島到地中海酒吧的路程並不遠，只見丹佐如前些天一般有些粗魯地拍響店門，不過半分鐘的等待便聞清脆的腳步聲越發靠近，而後是莉莉那略顯沙啞的中性聲線嘟囔著抱怨：「哎呀、丹佐也只有你才會淨挑這種時候來，哎、布蘭登那天回去還好嗎？」  
「還沒來得及感謝你，多虧了你才沒發生什麼事。」  
布蘭登？  
目光在熱絡打招呼的兩人之間來回游移，最後挑了挑眉梢，像是在詫異兩人是什麼時候如此熟稔，畢竟打從馬丁退休至今已經將進一個月，至今特搜組還沒有人率先改口。  
「丹佐不要吃醋嘛，我還是最喜歡你這種型的了。」  
行業緣故莉莉的眼色自然是一等一的好，沒有忽略一旁黑人警探的目光，高壯的大漢隨即上前招呼。  
「你這句話需要我替你轉達給奧斯丁嗎？」  
噘了噘塗了豔色口紅的唇，莉莉一掌拍在丹佐胸口，嬌嗔：「哎、真討厭。」  
  
「莉莉我要外帶五份熱狗堡。」咧開嘴露出一口白牙，男人笑得十分燦爛。  
「人家這裡可是酒吧。」  
正所謂順竿就爬得寸進尺，見莉莉蹬著細跟高跟鞋扭著腰走進酒吧內室，丹佐還不忘加點飲品：「我知道你會有辦法的，有咖啡嗎？」  
「就說了這裡是酒吧。」  
這種景況不論重複過多少回，丹佐仍是樂此不疲。  
  
「關係不錯呢。」  
「你才是超乎想像吧，布蘭登。」刻意加重了咬字，黑人警探目光透著揶揄。  
「是他幫我報警的。」  
「不意外的答案啊，莉莉收攏人心的技巧可是比某位現任檢察官要來得高明許多。」  
悶哼一聲，布蘭登喝了一口檸檬水，沒有正面回應的打算。  
已經不是少不更事的年紀，鑒於陰謀論的思考模式布蘭登比起多數人看得通透，自然不認為當天莉莉出頭替自己報案只是所謂的路見不平，畢竟州檢察官的身分擺在那兒，有個賣人情的機會豈有放棄的道理。  
  
  
沉默沒有延續太久的時間，莉莉便翹著小指給兩人送上咖啡，「我這裡只有即溶咖啡，你們是為了薩爾瓦多幫來的吧？」  
「真不愧是莉莉。」  
「別拍馬屁，你們已經收到警告了吧。」懶散地斜靠在吧檯桌緣，畫了精緻眼妝的綠眸嗔怪地睨了丹佐一眼。  
「自然是收到了，但案子還是要辦的，不是嗎？」  
布蘭登理當是注意到男人落在自己身上的目光，湖藍色的眸瞳半瞇，也不惱，只是翹起嘴角反問：「我有難相處到悉德尼警探需要拐著彎問我話嗎？」

 

輕輕晃動手中的玻璃杯，褐髮的高壯大漢出聲打斷兩人的對視：「我知道你們在查什麼，但道上的確沒有消息。」  
「這麼小心翼翼的確不尋常呢。」  
「我會再幫你注意。」  
「果然莉莉就是可靠。」  
漂亮的眼睛瞇成一條縫，不願承認因為丹佐的恭維有些開心，鏗一聲將威士忌杯重重放下，故意惡聲惡氣地攆人：「既然話問完了咖啡也喝完了，帶上你的熱狗堡快些滾，別總在這種時間敲門擾民，要是哪天我們倆正忙著怎麼辦？」  
說著，邊摟過由內室走出的廚師打扮的男人，低頭一親在奧斯丁額際留下一枚清晰唇印。  
  
「我們走就是了不用特地秀恩愛。」  
碎唸著取過吧檯上的紙袋，丹佐擺了擺手也沒有多加逗留的打算，與布蘭登雙雙離去，僅留下喝空的咖啡杯及壓在底盤下的紙鈔。  
  
  
  
「那個、布蘭登先生……你和我一起回局裡嗎？」  
忽略丹佐刻意為之的稱呼，布蘭登沉吟了半晌做出決定：「不了，我回辦公室把文件趕一趕，桑切斯說不定可以今天換牢房。」  
「好，有事電話聯絡。」  
說到這裡丹佐才後知後覺地想到最重要的一點，「說起來，我還沒有你的電話號碼。」  
「我打給你，號碼多少？」  
取出口袋內的輕薄物件，還沒來得及輸入號碼，卻不想手機先一步發出短促的嗡嗡聲，潭藍色的眸瞳倒映出螢幕上的短訊，不由得沉了幾分。  
男人的情緒變化丹佐自然是感覺到了，不著痕跡地偷覷了幾眼，關切在舌尖兜轉了好幾回，終究是沒能躍出口。  
  
  
＊  
  
身分不明的死者、不惜成本的控制手段無一不是亟欲獲得解答的謎團，為了確定桑切斯所言不假，尤金妮亞特意重新驗屍，在安娜及薇拉手臂傷口中確實檢驗出極微量的電波殘留。  
雖說早已知曉此事定然與薩爾瓦多幫脫不了關係，即便有了桑切斯的證詞，因為證據不足案件仍舊沒有太大的進展。  
一如打傷布蘭登那群小夥子一口咬定自己是看不慣男人的車太過惹眼才動手，揪不出始作俑者，警方也拿一群血氣方剛的未成年孩子無法，收押了幾天作為警告，最後只能不了了之。  
  
  
「丹佐你看過今早的新聞了嗎？」  
「什麼新聞？」擰著眉，丹佐自強森‧切瑞的驗屍報告抬起頭。  
拎著早餐回到座位，克萊兒坐下的同時辦公室內的巨大屏幕隨即跳出切換的畫面，斗大的新聞標題下得十分聳動──司法腐敗，新任州檢察官與囚犯達成黑箱協議。  
  
「哇、哪家媒體這麼有膽色？」  
吹了聲口哨，丹佐怪模怪樣地發出嘖嘖邊搖了搖頭，腦中不禁浮現某位壞脾氣檢察官在得知消息時的模樣。  
「並不是以報社名義發布的，而是是匿名投稿的網路新聞。」  
「前天下午談成的交易，牢房已經轉移了但正式的文件說不定還沒批下來呢，這匿名投稿人消息還真是靈通呢。」  
「如果願意你可以親自去見見他。」  
聞言，黑人警探眼神一亮，就見嬌小的亞洲女孩十指敲擊鍵盤的速度逐漸慢了下來，直至完全停止，「地址已經傳到你的信箱了。」  
「那我走了。」  
「另外、道格拉斯讓我提醒你別忘記你的搭檔。」  
「我這不是要去接人了嘛。」抓了抓自己看不出赧色的面頰，被調侃的警探不免有些侷促。  
「對了，那個強森‧切瑞的案子我們已經申請重新調查，至於會不會批准就不一定了。」特意提了一句。  
  
  
「那個、你今天忙嗎？」  
從警察廣場到檢察署只需要不足十分鐘的車程，這會兒人都到辦公大樓，丹佐才猛地想起自己忘了事先打電話確認對方的時間。  
作好了今天要隻身行動，或是再回局裡一趟的打算，隔著手機，丹佐尷尬的語調有些生硬：「我就是確認一下，當然你手上的工作比較重要。」畢竟是自己疏忽，丹佐說什麼也沒能厚著臉皮要求忙碌的男人配合自己的時間。  
尚未來得及開心自己沒有白跑一趟，布蘭登的疑惑便問得丹佐一滯，只能乾笑著胡謅：「啊、我已經到了。沒什麼，今天車況還不錯……」  
  
正如布蘭登電話中所答應的，丹佐很快便瞧見一抹頎長的身影踩著階梯步出辦公室大門，即便因為逆光瞧不清神情，丹佐也能夠想像出男人此時是如何板著一張嚴肅的面孔，微微上翹的嘴角透出幾分骨子裡的驕傲。  
那是一種既得利益者的自負，當然討人厭，但現在看來也不是這麼討人厭。  
  
「事前聯絡打聲招呼是最基本的禮貌吧，如果我今天要開庭呢？」  
同樣帶了點譏誚的語氣，在不同的情況與關係下再一次重現，聽上去的感覺卻是別於以往，那種感覺就像是硬生生聽出了幾分熟稔。  
「大不了自己跑外勤。」一聳肩，男人答得乾脆。  
「真是好了傷疤忘了痛。」  
丹佐聞言笑了笑，沒有反駁而是另起話題：「你一早看新聞了嗎，檢察官大人？」語氣中掩不住那股看好戲的興致勃勃。

 

＊

 

＊  
  
難產超久的《異鄉人-下冊》終於開預購自斷後路了（艸  
這次一樣和墨堤合作超美麗的亮粉手工墨水，這次墨水發想是丹佐那種如星空能夠容納一切的好脾氣～  
預購到2/5截止，請大家下好離手！！！  
  
→[預購單](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe3yn6Xs2bayBoGskDBSSNWL4q4UldVVao_vgMHrpzYA3dcyA/viewform)  
→[資訊頁](http://dizzying0.weebly.com/scid3199521015.html)

 


	17. Chapter 17

巷口是一攤不大的水果攤，已經不再新鮮的香蕉和蘋果引來許多蒼蠅盤旋，不過很顯然，顧店的老婦人不大在意。  
避開路旁隨意堆放的雜物和腳踏車，來到隱藏在小巷弄中的指定地址，丹佐瞇著眼仰望店門已經有些年頭的老舊招牌，網咖二字分別用英文和中文寫了一遍，隔著不怎麼乾淨的玻璃窗只見裡頭燈光略顯昏暗，不怎麼整潔的環境生意似乎還不錯。  
「躲在這種地方，真不意外啊。」  
「快點把事情解決了。」  
布蘭登顯然沒有丹佐那種感嘆的閒情逸致，擰起眉，對於空氣中隱約飄散的複雜氣味不大適應。  
「來塊口香糖？」  
瞪著已經抵上自己嘴唇的物件，只需稍稍別開臉便可拒絕，然而清涼的薄荷氣味卻對此時的布蘭登形成極大的誘惑，猶豫再三，終是小心翼翼地用門齒銜住男人手上不大的物件。

 

美國向來被稱為種族大熔爐，皇后區的法拉盛更是著名的亞洲區，進門後，毫不意外櫃檯負責招呼的是名福態的華裔男人，「要幾個小時？」  
「很可惜我沒有要上網，我找這裡的負責人。」  
「找我做什麼？」取下掛在鼻樑上的老花眼鏡，手裡仍拿著星島日報的男人瞇起小眼睛，總算正眼打量丹佐。

「先生，你這裡有裝監視器吧？」  
「關你什麼事。」  
無視對方不怎麼禮貌的回應，黑人警探也不惱，只是取出夾克內袋的證件在男人眼前晃悠了一下，「警方辦案麻煩你協助配合，請你把這三天所有的監視器影片給我，方便嗎？」  
「呃、請問是發生了什麼事嗎？」  
「例行調查，這麼好奇先生是想和我們回局裡喝杯咖啡聊聊天嗎？」  
丹佐的話無疑前後矛盾，然而在那雙幽深眸瞳無聲地恫赫下，男人有些不自在地嚥了口唾沫，「我去拿影片，警官你裡頭儘管看。」乾笑著搖了搖頭。  
「我跟你去吧。」  
「怎麼好意思呢，後頭很凌亂還是不麻煩。」  
「我堅持，而且我趕時間。」向前一步，黑人警探高壯的身材擁有得天獨厚的優勢。

「你有搜索令嗎？沒有文件證明我不會讓你從我這裡拿走任何東西。」冷汗由腦門滑下，男人咬了咬牙用帶有口音的英文拋出最後的救命繩索。  
「搜索令你和我身後的檢察官先生討論好嗎？他是這方面的專家。」  
只見男人讓丹佐一句話噎得啞然，表情像是活吞了一隻蒼蠅似的怪異，這讓被點名的布蘭登忍不住輕咳一聲，低下腦袋試圖掩飾那不受控微微上彎的嘴角。

 

讓丹佐當槍使，布蘭登也不氣惱，只是在避開閒雜人等時調侃幾句：「不只會拐小孩，你還很會嚇唬人啊警官。」  
「至少東西拿到了。」  
直接將男人的話視為奉承，丹佐的目光始終沒從平板螢幕上頭的傳送讀條轉開。  
法拉盛除了薩爾瓦多幫更是許多亞洲幫派的地盤，平日為非作歹多了，今天丹佐語焉不詳也不說清楚究竟是為何而來，諸多忖測紛紛出籠，不怕一萬就怕萬一，見不得光的汙垢說什麼也要捂著掖著。  
若是丹佐方才讓人從眼皮下跑了，別說是監視器影片了，怕是整台監視器轉眼就被徹底銷毀，將可能的威脅生生扼死在襁褓中。

「來了。」  
丹佐這才成功將檔案傳回辦公室，就見熟悉的車輛流暢地駛進自己所在的巷道內，「我去幫忙約恩，不過文件還是要到佩雷斯法官那裡跑一趟。」幾乎是無意識地，男人衝布蘭登眨了眨眼。

那是什麼意思？  
布蘭登不足四十歲便任職州檢察官可謂十分少見，難免碰上幾個大膽示愛的對象，大多時候布蘭登會將那個動作解釋為暗送秋波，再不濟也可以說是朋友之間俏皮的玩笑。  
只是兩人什麼時候成為朋友了嗎？  
錯愕地楞在原地，平時聰慧靈活的腦袋一時間嘎然而止。

 

然而沒有多餘的時間讓布蘭登瞎想，手機無聲的震動便打斷了思緒。  
「喂，是我。」  
相較布蘭登的冷靜，手機傳出的女聲顯得急躁許多。  
人不在辦公室並不代表沒有文件要批，更何況那篇熱騰騰的網路新聞還在持續發酵。  
「我知道。這種新聞不用理會，過幾天就會自然消失，特意打壓反而落了圈套。」  
話說得容易，真正實行起來卻不是這麼簡單，更何況布蘭登才剛從加利福尼亞州調任過來，手下人的臉面都還沒記熟，這回又碰上說不清的抹黑，別說立威立信了，下頭人不反水都要偷笑了。  
檢察官一職多數由選舉產生，僅有極少數為官派，布蘭登這般空降本就惹人非議，現下又攤上麻煩事，不用想都知道那些談話性節目的名嘴會如何揪著這點窮追猛打。

「除了這個，其他有什麼急件都幫我傳過來，瑞妮謝了。」  
身為管理眾多律師和雇員的首席，比起助理檢察官布蘭登應清閒許多，這也是為什麼特搜組直接與州檢察官合作的原因，然而男人的性子定是不可能接受自己僅掛個虛名，除了手上的案件，更同時翻出過往五年內的大小案件一件件閱覽，算是藉此了解紐約風土民情。  
網咖的蒐證忙了大半天，布蘭登坐在車裡也沒放任自己清閒，途中跟著大夥回了警局，除了參與必要的討論，旁若無人的男人始終專注在那密密麻麻爬滿文字的筆電螢幕上，就是午餐也是丹佐問起這才恍然驚覺空虛的肚腹的確是餓了。


	18. Chapter 18

人員少得可憐的特搜組最不缺的就是空座位，於是布蘭登在丹佐的位置旁隨意撿了個空位一坐就坐到了下班時間。  
長時間盯著螢幕瞧免不了兩眼酸澀，取下眼鏡伸手捏了捏鼻樑，幾乎是在布蘭登起身收拾的瞬間，前一刻還背對的男人猛地回過身，將滿懷的文件找了個地方擱下邊問道：「接下來要去哪？我送你。」  
「不用麻煩了，我搭計程車就行。」  
「走吧。」  
彷彿沒聽聞布蘭登的婉拒，黑人警探以不容拒絕的氣力推搡男人的後腰強硬地將人推進電梯，動作流暢地按下停車場樓層的按鈕。

暗嘆了口氣，給自己繫好安全帶的布蘭登無奈：「你送我回辦公室吧。」  
「要簽文件嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
「那何必多走一趟。對了，你的傷不用回醫院回診嗎？」  
「啊……不用。」顧左右而言他，垂下眼睫，布蘭登沒有承認昨天忙得錯過了預約的回診時間。

將男人面上的遲疑瞧得一清二楚，丹佐不禁失笑：「都幾歲了還怕看醫生。」  
「手腳都還在，沒什麼大礙……」  
這或許是丹佐認識布蘭登以來第一次聽見男人如此沒底氣的語調。  
「是哪間醫院？」  
布蘭登向來與性格薄涼的律師們打交道，面對男人的過份熱心著實有些不習慣，吶吶地張了張嘴，在丹佐催促的視線下終是給了答案：「……貝爾優。」  
「挺近的。」  
蹙緊了眉頭，布蘭登心頭湧上一絲不妙，「你該不會──」話還沒說完，就見男人重重一點頭：「我和你一起去，因為我不怎麼相信你。」  
讓人當面挑明了這麼說，布蘭登除了震驚就是侷促，然而布蘭登卻不知道這還不是最讓人尷尬的。

 

「伊茲先生，你先前預約的掛號是昨天吧？難怪我今天才聽櫃檯的小姑娘抱怨怎麼總有人掛了號說不來就不來，也不知道事先打聲電話通知。」這話聽得布蘭登面頰發燙，他怎麼樣也沒料到蓄著白鬍看上去十分和藹的老醫生會一上來就揭自己短處，饒是男人在法庭上辯答再犀利，此時也窘得搭不上話。

咬著下唇，布蘭登只覺得自己才盡詞窮，尚未從腦中擠出些空乏的寒暄來取代乾笑，便聞身後的警探如是問道：「請問他的傷嚴重嗎？」  
「小夥子你說呢？」  
只見老醫生動作俐落地替布蘭登拆下繃帶重新上藥，嘴巴也沒閒著，滔滔不絕地數落自己態度不積極的病患：「不過就是幾處挫傷和瘀傷，你想想若是傷得重了早在病床躺著養著，怎麼可能還放出去四處晃，然後養成這種不準時回診的壞習慣。那天做了破傷風的檢查，不過就是拿份報告能花多少時間？偏偏就是不來拿。」  
又是一記暗諷如冷箭般扎來，自知理虧的布蘭登閃不得也躲不了，只能乾笑：「就是一時忙得忘了。」  
「沒什麼大問題，就是傷口別碰水。」  
「好。」  
接過老醫生遞來的檢驗報告書，丹佐動作自然得彷彿男人的發言人。

布蘭登本就傷得不嚴重，在老醫生叨念著完成包紮後，兩人便一刻也不停地被轟出診間。  
手裡攥著自己的體檢報告，褐髮的檢察官走在丹佐身後，藍眸倒映出男人寬厚的背影，不禁陷入沉思，原先還以為男人就是個好脾氣的軟柿子，卻不想自己竟看走了眼，這幾天布蘭登算是重新認識了這個多事又固執的搭檔。


	19. Chapter 19

「加西亞先生。」  
「你們憑什麼抓我！」偵訊室內並未上銬的男人翹著腿不停抖動，一臉不悅。

「不、我們只是想和你聊聊，請問這篇匿名新聞稿是你發的嗎？」  
「我是個記者，撰文犯法嗎？還是說檢察官的不是就犯法？」微仰著頸子，一頭鬈髮的男人面露挑釁。  
「不、我覺得你寫得挺好的，文筆不錯。」  
只聞丹佐如是附和，意料外的發言換來加西亞瞬間的錯愕和疑惑，沒待男人搞清楚究竟怎麼一回事，就聽丹佐話鋒一轉：「只是，這個消息你是怎麼知道的？」  
被純墨色的眸子瞧得猛一瑟縮，加西亞沒來由地有些緊張：「我、我是個記者，有自己的管道。」  
「聽起來是商業機密呢。」  
穩了穩神，加西亞挺直背脊，朗聲：「當然，我可是有職業素養的。」

「既然你問心無愧那你為什麼看到我們就跑？」  
克萊兒透過ＩＰ位置追查到匿名者使用的電腦，雖說是人來人往的網咖，卻不影響亞洲女孩的發揮。  
約恩採集了座位周邊的指紋，收繳了該台電腦作為證物，勞師動眾地費了好些力氣排除幾名嫌疑犯，最後鎖定任職於花邊小報的簽約記者大衛‧加西亞，大夥在加西亞住所外守株待兔等了大半宿，終於是在天還濛濛亮的清晨將返家的加西亞逮了正著。

 

「我只是……」  
「你只是以為我是上門討債的打手對吧？畢竟長年的習慣改不了。」  
似笑非笑地看向加西亞，丹佐滿意地瞧見男人握成拳狀的手掌正微微顫抖，「我們查了你的財務狀況，你願意和我說說你扛了十多年的債務是如何在一夕之間償清的？到底什麼買賣，既可以得到第一手的消息，又能夠同時獲得大量酬金？」

「我──」  
「加西亞你確定你不是在污辱這個職業？」  
「你別胡說八道，小心我投訴你！」  
瞠大了眼，加西亞怒視直踩自己痛腳的男人，氣得直拍桌。  
蓋上資料夾，黑人警探大大地打了個呵欠，「請自便，你儘管聯絡你的律師。對了，我叫丹佐‧悉德尼。」懶洋洋地晃出審訊室也不管後頭加西亞一口白牙都險些要咬碎了。

「還好嗎？」  
「盯梢了一晚睏死了。」接過約恩遞來的咖啡，丹佐喝了一口，咖啡因還來不及作用偏過臉又打了個呵欠。  
「現在才快六點，你還可以睡一下。」  
「好。」咕噥著，大塊頭的警探整個人撲上休息室的沙發，睡意鋪天蓋地而來，只見丹佐兩眼已經闔上還不忘交代：「沒有理由，裡頭那傢伙明天就得放走了。」  
加西亞收錢辦事，說穿了就是讓人當槍使，然而紐約州法也沒能翻出能將匿名發新聞稿定罪的法律，但就這麼任由線索斷掉丹佐說什麼都不樂意。

「我會再查查，說不定之前有什麼漏掉的地方。」  
「嗯、明天再通知伊茲來看看，你不知道他可奸詐了，不輸道格……」  
替丹佐取出常備在櫃子內的薄毯蓋上，翡翠色的眸瞳倒映出轉眼就已經打呼嚕的男人忍不住笑著搖了搖頭。

 

僅是短短兩個多小時便足夠丹佐恢復精神，然而男人沒想到的是一覺醒來竟會風雲變色。  
望著顯然騷動起來的眾人，忙迭追問：「怎麼了？」  
「科爾‧桑切斯死了，今天早上被獄醫發現陳屍在醫護室，死亡時間是今天凌晨。」回答丹佐的是已經全副武裝的道格拉斯。  
「怎麼會？」  
「初步研判死因為心臟衰竭。」  
「他有心臟病史嗎？」  
「沒有。」拎著鑑識箱走進電梯，金髮的青年同樣一臉凝重。  
還沒親眼見著屍體，別無他法的道格拉斯咬著牙呼出一口濁氣，「先把屍體帶回來，真不行我再給副局打電話。」

眉頭緊蹙，丹佐不相信前天才見過還四肢健全會喘氣的人，還沒四十八小時人就這麼沒了，對方的動作快得咋舌。  
有強森‧切瑞的前車之鑑，丹佐自然想過桑切斯被滅口的可能，這也是為什麼布蘭登會主動提起交易的原因，特意增加警備也安排了獨立牢房，縱然如此卻仍保不住男人一條命。  
在如此敏感的時機點，任誰也不相信桑切斯的死只是意外，而這個結果像是一記響亮的耳光打得布蘭登顏面無光，對警方更是明晃晃赤裸裸的挑釁。


	20. Chapter 20

科爾‧桑切斯因薇拉一案關押在看守所，即將以一級謀殺的罪名接受審判，前兩天那高傲的檢察官才說極可能判處死刑，這會兒人就死在監獄，理應由相關單位負責後續處置，特搜組厚著臉皮，打著辦案旗幟總算是將監視器影片和屍體給運回警局。  
文件交接等繁瑣程序道格拉斯自是責無旁貸，負責驗屍和鑑識的幾人在蒐證完成便早早離開里克斯島，至於留在現場和獄警們套近乎閒聊的丹佐則是最後離開的一個。  
將這兩天的大小事巨細靡遺地打聽了一回，拎著數杯咖啡回到局裡，經過約恩提醒，丹佐這才後知後覺地發現加西亞早讓律師帶走了，還不忘放話要投訴自己。  
聞言，丹佐嗤笑了一聲，毫不在意地向法醫室走去。

「給你帶了杯咖啡，焦糖瑪奇朵。」  
尤金妮亞自然知曉丹佐不單是特地來給自己送咖啡的，接過男人手中的紙袋，果斷給了答案：「謝了小帥哥，死者確實死於心律不整。」  
「沒有其他外傷？」  
「有，一身的瘀傷不難看出他的牢獄生活並不好過，但不致死。死者是死在病床上的，輸了一晚上的氯化鉀，血鉀偏高倒是不奇怪，可是究竟是不是氯化鉀過量誰也說不準。」  
「嗯、突如其來的食物中毒怎麼想都覺得蹊蹺。」  
「也許問問當時負責的醫生會有幫助。」  
一句無心的提醒令丹佐計上心頭，驚呼出聲：「尤金妮亞你真是我的幸運女神！」只見黑人警探給了尤金妮亞一個大大的擁抱便蹦踏著離開法醫室。

有了調查方向丹佐反倒不急躁了，沒有立即聯絡負責的獄醫保羅‧貝克，而是拉了張椅子與克萊兒兩人四隻眼睛直勾勾盯著監視影片瞧。

 

領著有些緊張的男人走進偵訊室，丹佐嘴角勾起一抹淺笑，率先釋出善意：「貝克醫生，感謝你來這一趟。」  
「協助調查應該的。」鼻樑上掛著一副無框眼鏡，面色略顯蒼白的男人擁有相當瘦長的身形，清朗的聲線是與外型十分相襯的儒雅。  
「那我們開始吧。昨天是你負責診斷科爾‧桑切斯嗎？」  
「是。昨天在晚餐過後，他和其他犯人一起被獄警送來醫護室。」  
「是為什麼送去醫護室？」  
「腹瀉導致有些脫水，可能是晚餐裡摻了什麼不新鮮的食材。」提及自己的專業，男人慢條斯理的語調很容易讓人心生信服。  
「那為什麼桑切斯之後沒有回到牢房？」  
「因為每個人的身體狀況不同，死者和其他三名年長的犯人症狀比較嚴重，被送到醫務室時幾人已經幾乎失去意識，所以留下來吊點滴，補充電解質和血鉀。」  
幾乎是知無不言，比起今天一大早吵吵鬧鬧的加西亞，貝克醫生的配合度高了不只一個檔次。

 

「桑切斯的死因已經確定是心律不整，貝克醫生你對這點有什麼看法嗎？」  
「對不起，如果我再注意一些或許他就不會死了，都是我的失職……」兩手掩面，顫抖著雙肩的男人看上去十分自責。  
相較之下，丹佐冷硬的語調顯得有些不盡人情：「貝克醫生，方便請問你昨天晚餐的準備時間人在哪裡嗎？」  
「我、不記得了……」  
眼眶泛紅，哆嗦著嘴唇，男人本就蒼白的臉色看上去越發沒有血色。 

 

「也許這能幫助你回想起來。我們在晚餐的蕃茄焗黃豆中發現常見的醫用瀉劑，Dulcolax你不陌生吧？」那是一張照片。監視器輸出的圖像自然沒有清晰的高畫質，畫面中的人一頭棕髮、身形清瘦，正背對監視器推開標有中央廚房字樣的鐵門。  
「誰都可能是照片裡的人，你憑什麼用這種東西指控我？」

「你不惜大費周章地下藥就是為了讓桑切斯被送進醫護室，親手製造出能夠正大光明使用氯化鉀的機會，有醫護背景的人都知道氯化鉀不能直接靜脈注射，於是你在點滴內加入過量的氯化鉀並將流速調至最高，中途再用檢查的藉口補充氰化鉀劑量，效率也許不高，但卻幫你省去消除針孔痕跡這一個步驟。」  
「這……」

「如果沒有記錯，看守所用的是代號吧？你卻很清楚死者的名字叫什麼。」沒給貝克反駁的機會，丹佐瞇起眸子微偏著腦袋打量對桌的男人，語氣咄咄逼人：「貝克醫生你是第一發現者吧，在那種混亂的情況下將點滴的流速調成正常值並不困難吧？」  
所謂鳥窮則啄，被逼急的貝克脹紅了臉，替自己辯解的語速極快：「我不知道桑切斯是誰，但今天發生這種事情，警方特地找我來不就是為了死者嗎？說了那麼多，你們有直接證據能證明我殺人嗎？」  
「的確沒有呢。我們查過你的背景，奇怪的是既然你不認識桑切斯，那又為什麼會對他痛下殺手？」  
「說了我沒有──」  
「也許，是因為這兩位。」  
只見男人目光觸及照片的霎那瞳孔驟然縮放，半張著嘴登時啞然。

「願意談談嗎，貝克醫生？」  
「我不行說……」  
伸手揪住自己的頭髮，前一刻態度還十分強硬的男人像是全身力氣被抽乾似地萎靡下來。

「對方承諾只要你殺了桑切斯就將你的妻兒送回來嗎？」  
男人沒作聲，卻不妨礙丹佐接著說下去：「你覺得對方不知道你被警方約談了嗎？那你認為對方會相信你什麼都沒說嗎？」  
只見男人猛地抬起頭，寫滿了驚恐的一雙眼瞪得老大，儒雅的醫師慌亂得語無倫次：「什麼？你是說卡洛琳和蘭斯洛特……都是你！都是你們！如果沒有你們……」

「和我們合作吧。這一次對方能夠用卡洛琳和蘭斯洛特的安危威脅你殺人，怎能保證沒有下一次呢？」  
保羅‧貝克是一名醫生，也許稱不上救死扶傷卻沒有害人性命的念頭，如今迫於無奈手染鮮血，性格溫吞的男人幾乎要因此讓負罪感給淹沒了。  
這種時候，丹佐的提議無疑具有強烈的誘惑力，彷彿飛蛾總是本能地撲向最為熾熱的光源，然而因為被綁架多日的妻兒，貝克遲疑了：「但是，如果──」畢竟已經沒有籌碼的男人再也輸不起。

「雖然受到脅迫，但你涉嫌謀殺桑切斯也是事實，之後的協商就等將卡洛琳和蘭斯洛特救回來再說。」  
「我真的能夠相信你們嗎……」  
「你只能選擇相信。」  
低垂下眉眼，模樣狼狽的貝克沒作聲。


	21. Chapter 21

「對方是用什麼方法連絡你的？」  
「我不確定是不是有關聯，但大約在一個禮拜前，我曾經收到一封奇怪的簡訊問我想不想賺大錢，而我沒有理會。然後兩天前，我下班回家發現客廳一片混亂，到處都找不到卡洛琳和蘭斯洛特，只在餐桌找到一封信，信裡除了照片就只有一句話，如果桑切斯沒死卡洛琳和蘭斯洛特就得死。」只聽男人語帶哽咽，指尖不受控制地顫抖，險些拿不穩手中的水杯。

「你還留著那封信嗎？」  
「有！我沒有丟掉。」  
「請問你有嘗試過報警嗎？」  
「有，我試過。冷靜下來後我馬上打電話報警，但是電話卻沒有轉到報案中心。那、那個男人威脅我再有下次就會把卡洛琳的手指寄給我，我很害怕……」  
聞言，丹佐眉頭擰起臉色同樣不好看，「為了不打草驚蛇，我們暫時沒有辦法檢驗那封信。如果再聽到對方的聲音，你能夠辨認出來嗎？」  
那意味著貝克的住所很可能仍受到監控，想要神不知鬼不覺取得那封信的難度就高了。

「不、那聲音聽起來悶悶的很生硬，我覺得可能不是真的聲音。」  
「除了變聲器，你能夠回想起其他聲音嗎？對方背景的聲音，什麼都可以。還有你是否記得當時的時間？」  
「……好像隱約有聽到警笛聲，不、那是救護車的聲音，時間大約是在晚上九點半。」  
猛地捏緊紙杯，激動的男人完全沒注意到自己的手腕被水濺濕，只是直勾勾盯著丹佐瞧，語調滿是企求：「所以有什麼辦法可以救出卡洛琳和蘭斯洛特嗎？我什麼都願意做，真的。」  
「照你的說法你的住所受到監視，我們沒有辦法檢驗那封信，所以只能等。我們會在你身上裝發信器，然後放你離開，沒意外對方很快就會主動聯繫你。」  
丹佐語音落下的瞬間，偵訊室的門讓人推了開來。

「來、這是發信器。另外貝克先生你的手機我們會裝上監聽器和追蹤器，只要對方電話打進來我們就能夠追蹤，麻煩你儘量將通話時間拖久一些。」只見金髮的鑑識官將鈕釦形狀的小物件放上桌面，一邊解釋一邊動作俐落地將輕薄的手機拆開。  
「好。」  
在刑偵影集中常見的道具親身用上，男人嚥了嚥唾沫，不免有些緊張。  
將重新組裝好的手機交還給渾身僵硬的男人，約恩體貼地交代：「告訴他我們認定桑切斯是因為心肌梗塞意外死亡，請你來只是想徵詢你的專業意見。」  
「你們，不怕我會趁機逃走嗎？」  
像是聽聞了什麼笑話，噗嗤一聲，丹佐和約恩雙雙笑出聲來。  
「貝克醫生你多想了。別緊張，會沒事的。」伸手在貝克肩上拍了拍，丹佐帶上資料先一步走出偵訊室，一早慌慌張張忙得忘了聯絡，現下營救人質的行動說什麼都得同布蘭登那頭打聲招呼。

 

離開警局後，貝克聽了約恩的建議沒有告假回家，而是回里克斯島一如往常地處理自己分內工作，等待的時間總是格外煎熬，整個下午男人只是機械似地翻閱資料，實際上卻一個字也沒看進腦中。  
除了貝克，同樣在等待的還有特搜組的眾人，直到兩個多小時過去，一直沉寂的手機總算響了。

透過監視器，丹佐能夠瞧見貝克遲疑了一會，這才哆嗦著按下接聽。  
「貝克醫生。」  
正如貝克所提，對方的聲音顯然經過變聲器處理。  
「我、既然我已經完成了任務，卡洛琳和蘭斯洛特呢？」  
「你今天見了條子沒說些不該說的吧？」  
只見男人瘦弱的身形一震，特意加大了聲量好撐足底氣：「當然沒有，他們只是問了那個男人的身體狀況。」

「呵、上頭對你的表現很滿意。」  
「所以呢？」  
「貝克醫生不知道有沒有興趣加入我們？」  
「什麼？」  
比起貝克的錯愕，特搜組辦公室登時響起了然的嘆息聲。  
「貝克醫生給你幾天考慮，我會再聯絡。」  
「等等，卡洛琳和蘭斯洛特呢？我要聽聽他們的聲音！喂！喂！」總算搞懂對方沒有打算這麼簡單放過自己，男人衝著通話已經掛斷的忙音大吼，那份急切真實得毫無作假。

「接下來我們會處理，不要輕舉妄動。」  
只說了這麼一句，也不管另一頭陷入崩潰的男人情緒如何，丹佐已經十分冷酷地將克里斯監獄的監視畫面切掉。

「找到了嗎？」  
「還差兩秒鐘，但已經能夠鎖定是在布朗克斯的方向。」  
只見巨大螢幕先是投影出標有明黃色區塊的布朗克斯地圖，而後是一連串的鍵盤敲擊聲，「再與兩天前救護車行經的路線重疊。」亞洲女孩語音落下的瞬間地圖上便出現數條紅色路線，其中一條恰與明黃色的區塊相重疊。  
「範圍縮小了，但還不夠。」圍在螢幕前的眾人擰起眉。

 

「剛才電話中是不是有什麼聲音？」一時間所有人的目光全落在突然發話的布蘭登身上。  
盯著男人半晌，丹佐較眾人先一步沉聲回答：「是火車！」  
「賓果！在洋基球場附近的公寓。」  
克萊兒的歡呼打斷兩人的對視，只見丹佐彷彿大夢初醒，食指無意義地在空中點了點，沒來由地有些氣短：「呃、你──」  
「我會去。」  
見布蘭登一臉堅持，無力阻止的丹佐耷拉下雙肩，算是同意了，「穿上防彈背心，還有你留在外面不能進去。」

「外套脫了，穿在襯衫外面。這有點重量。」指揮布蘭登將雙手平舉，男人的動作十分熟稔，依序將背心上的魔鬼氈黏上，「還真沒見過像你這麼愛沒事找事的檢察官，衝鋒陷陣是我們的工作範圍。」  
「我知道得越清楚，在法庭上就有越多優勢。」  
「是、是，大檢察官，要打擊犯罪前要先顧好自己的安危。」嘟囔著抱怨，還不忘確認男人的裝備是否穿妥。  
重新穿上西裝外套，推了推鏡框，褐髮的檢察官替自己辯解：「我不是沒穿過。」  
「我不放心。」許是意識到自己的說法太過曖昧，丹佐連忙補充一句：「那個、我的意思是，如果你出了什麼意外誰還敢和我們特搜組合作。」


	22. Chapter 22

鑒於特搜組人員短缺，同各單位借調人力的情況並不少見，道格拉斯長袖善舞的公關能力也沒少在此發揮。  
在美國說到營救人質便不可不提俗稱特警隊的特種戰術部隊，一干眾人從道格拉斯請求支援到現場完成集合花費不過三十分鐘的時間。

依照規矩，特警隊的領隊同道格拉斯打過招呼，回過頭便給一旁的丹佐不輕不重的一拳，「嘿、丹佐，好久不見！」聲音不大，卻不難聽出男人的興奮。  
「佩頓、傑諾米，今天是你們出勤？」  
上前給前隊友一個擁抱，黑人警探瞇眼笑得十分開懷。  
「可不只我們。」  
循著男人的視線望去，略嫌昏暗的路燈下依稀可見至少八個全副武裝的彪形大漢，看得丹佐忍俊不禁：「只是小場面，我說這人數也太多了吧。」  
「可不知道你面子多大，聽到特搜組借調人力，兄弟一個個搶著來。」  
丹佐面上笑意未減，語氣卻僅有嚴肅：「那就走吧。人質兩名，分別是三十六歲的女性及八歲的男孩，歹徒人數及武力值則無法確定，一層一層搜。」  
在特警隊待過四年的丹佐自然清楚男人所言只是玩笑話，以強大的武力鎮壓換取人質安全向來是特種部隊信奉的教條，今天會出動大批警力的實際原因無他，正是為了防範未知數量的敵人。

 

行動十分順利。  
顯然對方完全沒有料到特警隊會在今晚光臨，一切發生得太過突然，面對恍如鬼魅突襲的特種部隊留守的三名人員完全來不及反抗，光源無預警地被剝奪，黑暗之中三人甚至連扣動扳機的時間都沒有便因手腕的槍傷痛得滿地打滾。  
兩名人質除了輕微脫水分毫不傷，行動耗時不超過三十分鐘，效率可謂極高。

將藍眸瞇成一條縫，路燈下的頎長身影遠遠地站著，旁觀虛弱的人質讓手忙腳亂的眾人送上待命的救護車，清爽的晚風拂亂布蘭登一頭金褐色的髮絲，卻拂不去男人糾結的眉頭。  
今晚的任務無疑是成功的，然而這不代表能夠彌補風聲走漏所帶來的麻煩，更何況躲藏在暗處的內鬼尚未揪出。  
從卡洛琳口中問明了筆錄，卻不代表事件落幕。  
和特種部隊的朋友們相約之後一起喝一杯，又馬不停蹄地敢到貝克家搜證取了威脅信，好不容易將後續事宜安頓下來，眼見早已過了下班時間，丹佐這才想到自己那驕傲的搭檔不見人影。

推開會議室的玻璃門，只聞男人如是說道：「查娜我以為我們之前說好的，好吧算了……總會有機會的。」正打算將門重新掩上，卻沒想布蘭登竟在此時回過頭來。  
丹佐尷尬地笑了笑：「女朋友？」  
「是。」嘆了口氣，布蘭登笑得有些無奈。

「不好意思我不是故意的。」  
「沒事，也沒說什麼。」只見男人擺了擺手，顯然沒有繼續話題的打算。  
丹佐也不是不識時務的人，順勢換了話題：「時間不早了，我送你回去吧。你住哪裡？」  
「上西城第五大道附近。」  
「高級住宅區啊，檢察官先生。」  
面對丹佐的調侃布蘭登咧嘴一笑，自嘲道：「外表而已，裡頭還一團糟。」

「真是想不到。」  
布蘭登調職到紐約至今還沒一個月，每天忙得腳不沾地，行李沒時間整理倒也不無道理，只是單憑性格和種種跡象來判斷，丹佐先入為主地認為男人或許有輕微的潔癖，這會兒得知了事實，反倒顯得布蘭登更容易相處一些。  
「人總有不擅長的事。」  
瞅了侷促的男人一眼，丹佐毫不客氣地大笑出聲。

 

◆　◇　◆

 

「博盧‧阿亞拉‧馬丁，你知道綁架是重罪嗎？」  
推了推滑下鼻樑的鏡架，布蘭登看也不看男人一眼，垂首視線落在錶面上，淡然的語調比起任何武力威脅來得更有恫嚇力：「之後還有另外兩個，我不想浪費時間，所以早點交代吧。」  
「我──」  
「還有一個人吧，是誰？人在哪裡？」  
約恩從信中驗出分屬三人的指紋，除了貝克，其中一枚正屬於昨晚抓獲的綁架犯，而這意味共有四名綁匪犯案目前仍有一位在逃，恰與卡洛琳的證詞相符。  
「我、我不會說的。」  
「你可以不說，反正還有其他人會說，但機會只有一次，你想清楚了嗎？」  
受傷的手腕一抽，矮胖的男人掀了掀嘴唇在布蘭登的注視下動搖了，「我、可能免刑嗎？」  
「不可能，減刑三年是極限。」  
眼皮都沒抬，布蘭登鏗鏘有力的答案讓監視房內隔著一層毛玻璃的丹佐也忍不住在心裡歡呼。  
「為什麼？那女人和小鬼不是都沒事嗎！」  
「我該因為理所當然的事感恩戴德嗎？」只見褐髮的檢察官睨了阿亞拉一眼，毫不掩飾話中的譏誚。  
丹佐不著痕跡地挑起眉梢，算是確定了男人今天情緒不佳的推論，而倒楣的阿亞拉便是現成的受氣包。

「那我──」  
「有什麼籌碼就直說，與其聽你廢話我不如去找別人談。」  
「……亞欽托，那渾蛋叫亞欽托‧洛佩茲‧普列托，短鬍子，左臉和脖子上有刺青。」  
有了開頭，後續就沒什麼困難，「平常自以為是領頭對我們大呼小叫，現在不知道躲去哪了，昨晚他應該負責監視保羅‧貝克的住所，說不定就是那渾蛋出賣我們的！」只聽男人自說自話，還不忘懷疑自己被出賣的可能性。  
沒有更正阿亞拉的猜測，熟知內情的兩人無聲地對視一眼，樂得坐收漁翁之利。

「是誰指使你們綁架卡洛琳和蘭斯洛？」  
許是沒想到布蘭登會這麼問，阿亞拉瑟縮了一下，那一瞬間臉上的橫肉也跟著抖動。  
「你以為一個名字能夠賺到多少刑期？」  
阿亞拉重重呼了口氣，良久像是做足了心理準備才開口：「……當然是上面的意思，所有的計劃內容都由亞欽托負責傳達。」  
「為什麼這樣說？」得到了想要的答案，布蘭登口氣稍稍紓緩下來。  
「亞欽托就是個只有拳頭的白痴，根本沒什麼腦子，還沾沾自喜以為是老大，總是指揮我們做這做那。」話匣子一開，阿亞拉彷彿忘記坐在自己對面的男人身分為何，喋喋不休地數落自己下落不明的同伴。


End file.
